Jeshua
by Lady in black
Summary: Was wäre wenn Jesus von Nazareth die Kreuzigung überlebt hätte? Wie wäre es weitergegangen? Rating wegen stellenweise graph. Darstellung von Gewalt. Über Leser und Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! UPDATED Mai 2012
1. Chapter 1

_JESHUA  
_

* * *

Da lag er vor mir, geschunden, geschlagen, getreten, bespuckt, den Toten näher als den Lebenden. Kaum ein Zentimeter seines Körpers, der nicht von Blut bedeckt war, wo die Haut nicht unter dem schnalzenden Knall eines Lederriemens aufgeplatzt war. An manchen Stellen waren große Stücke Haut einfach herausgerissen worden von den grausamen Eisenhaken der neunschwänzigen Katzen dieser römischen Hurensöhne. Wer auch immer seinen Blick auf dieses Mahnmal unermesslicher Grausamkeit legte, sah unter dünnen Muskelfasern den ein oder anderen Knochen weißlich schimmernd hindurch blitzen. Zwei Nächte zuvor hatte ich dem Unaussprechlichen auf Knien gedankt, dass die klaffenden Wunden, aufgerissen von riesigen Nägeln, die durch Hände und Füße getrieben worden waren, endlich zu bluten aufgehört hatten. Alles in meiner Macht stehende hatte ich für diesen Mann getan, seit man ihn vor etwas mehr als einer Woche in mein bescheidenes Haus gebracht hatte mit der Bitte, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Sie hatten ihn auf mein Bett gelegt und waren ohne ein Wort wieder gegangen. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, hatten sie vergessen, was sie soeben getan hatten, hatten meinen Namen und seinen vergessen. Es war ein gefährliches Wagnis, das sie unternommen hatten. Und auch ich befand mich in größter Gefahr. Allein das Wissen, dass ein Totgeglaubter noch lebte, hätte einen jeden entweder selbst ans Kreuz der Römer gebracht oder unter einem Steinhagel unserer eigenen Leute begraben. Niemand durfte es wissen und die, die es wussten, hatten ihn vergessen müssen in dem Moment, da sie über die Schwelle meiner Tür wieder hinaus ins Freie getreten waren und das Schicksal dieses Mannes damit in meine Hände gelegt hatten. Und leicht machte er es mir nicht.

Kaum hatte ich den ersten Schock und auch den aufkeimenden Ekel in mir überwunden, hatte ich mich an die schier unlösbar scheinende Aufgabe gemacht, den Mann zu säubern. Geronnenes Blut hatte sich mit Staub zu einer dicken Kruste verbunden, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte; aus tieferen Wunden rann noch immer Blut und brachte einen frischen Ton in das groteske Farbschauspiel von Folter, Qual und Tod. Unzählige Male musste ich frisches Wasser aus meinem Brunnen hinter dem Haus holen, da es sich blutrot färbte, sobald ich den Schwamm auch nur einmal darin auswrang. Ich zog eine große Anzahl Holzsplitter und Steinchen aus den vielen Wunden und begann damit, die Wunden mit größter Sorgfalt zu behandeln. Das karge Land meines Volkes gab nicht viel an Pflanzen mit heilender Wirkung her, doch die wenigen die wir hatten, zeigten oft eine so große Macht, dass es selbst mich immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte, obwohl ich doch eine der wenigen war, die um die Wunder der Pflanzen wusste. An diesem Tag hatte er sich einmal geregt, hatte ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich gegeben und für den Bruchteil eines Moments seine Augen geöffnet. Unendliche Pein lag in dem seltsam golden schimmernden Braun seiner Augen und ich fragte mich unweigerlich, ob es für diesen Mann nicht besser wäre, wenn er stürbe.

Doch er starb nicht. Lodernd wie ein Feuer brannte sich das Fieber durch seinen Körper, schien selbst den winzigsten Keim von Leben in ihm zu versengen; seine Haut glühte von den vielen entzündeten Wunden und dennoch gab er den Kampf nicht auf. Viele Stunden saß ich einfach nur neben ihm, flüsterte ihm leisen Trost zu aus Angst, dass einer der vielen Menschen, die mir misstrauisch begegneten, sein Ohr gegen die dünnen Mauern presste. Mir wurde sehr schnell bewusst, dass ich meine Heimat hinter mir lassen musste, sobald es meinem Patienten etwas besser ging, um ihn zu schützen und nicht zu letzt mich selbst.

Zu Beginn der zweiten Woche kehrte Leben in den Mann zurück. In jener Nacht tobte vor meiner Tür und im ganzen Land ein furchtbarer Sturm, doch wie durch ein Wunder, verschonten die großen Naturgewalten mein bescheidenes Heim. Das Wetter hatte mich gezwungen meine beiden Ziegen und meinen alten Esel ins Haus zu holen, doch die Tiere verhielten sich ruhig und auch meine Wölfin, die ich vor Jahren halb tot als Welpe aufgenommen und wieder aufgepäppelt hatte, verhielt sich friedlich. Alia war mein Schutz und eine treue Gefährtin in Zeiten, da Frauen, die zurückgezogen und allein lebten, mit viel Argwohn bedacht wurden. Ich war gerade dabei meine Vorräte an Aloe wieder zu Salben zu verarbeiten, als er sich regte. Hastig wusch ich mir die Hände, wie es meine Gewohnheit war, ehe ich mich ihm näherte und eilte zu ihm. Unter geschlossenen Lidern rollten seine Augen hin und her und sein schwerer Atem verriet mir, dass der Schmerz langsam Einzug in sein wieder erwachendes Bewusstsein hielt. Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht strich ich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm seine Hand in meine.

„Ruhig, Jeshua. Du bist in Sicherheit." Ich versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, denn er sollte nicht wissen, dass auch ich seit seiner Ankunft unter meinem Dach eine gewisse Angst nicht hatte vertreiben können. Unter größter Anstrengung öffnete er schließlich die Augen und sah mich direkt an.

„Was… was…" Die Frage brannte auf seinen Lippen, doch das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

„Sprich nicht, es strengt dich zu sehr an, Jeshua. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas Wasser." Ich erhob mich wieder vom Rande seines Bettes, auf der ich mich zuvor niedergelassen hatte, um einen Krug mit frischem Wasser zu holen. Begierig wollte er seine brennende Kehle mit dem kühlen Nass löschen, doch ich gestattete ihm nur kleine Schlucke, nicht größer als die, die ich ihm seit einer Woche täglich in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit eingeflößt hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich schließlich zurück auf das Kissen fallen und hustete ein wenig. Ich stellte den irdenen Becher zur Seite und nahm das Leinen von seinem Körper, um die Wunden zu begutachten, wie es meine Gewohnheit war. Einige waren mittlerweile gut abgeheilt, in anderen tobte noch immer eine widerspenstige Entzündung, doch auch diese waren dabei, sich zu beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert", brachte er schließlich stockend und mit heißerer Stimme kaum vernehmbar hervor, die Augen geschlossen.

„Dir ist großes Leid widerfahren, Jeshua, doch dank einiger Freunde hast du überlebt. Sie haben dich zu mir gebracht, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

„Ich sollte sterben", krächzte er schon fast verzweifelt und klammerte sich mit seiner Hand an meiner Schürze fest.

„Und doch hat Gott dich nicht sterben lassen, Jeshua. Du hast Großes vollbracht, Wunder gewirkt, vielen Leben wieder Sinn gegeben. Doch es ist jetzt deine Zeit zu ruhen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, das dir ebenso vorher bestimmt ist, wie dein altes."

„Du glaubst, es ist der Wille des Herrn?"

„Ich weiß es, Jeshua. Er ließ Abraham seinen Sohn nicht töten, um ihm zu gefallen. Warum also sollte er einen Sohn Davids mit diesem grausamen Schicksal bedenken?"

Jeshua gab mir keine Antwort, starrte noch für einige Augenblicke auf die Schatten, die das Feuer im Kamin an die Wand warf und fiel zurück in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Oft schreckte ich in dieser Nacht hoch, wenn Fieber und Albträume ihn im Schlaf schüttelten; manchmal wachte er für einige Momente auf und ich gab ihm zu trinken – Tee aus Weidenrinde, um das Fieber zu senken und die Dämonen der Albträume zu vertreiben.

Am nächsten Morgen war er zu meiner Schande bereits wach, als ich mich von meiner Schlafmatte erhob. Das Fieber war wieder ein wenig gesunken und zum ersten Mal, seit er in mein Haus gekommen war, sah er mich aus klaren Augen wach an. Ich eilte an seine Seite und stellte zu meinem Staunen und meiner Erleichterung fest, dass das Fieber so gut wie verschwunden war.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ich ihn und griff automatisch nach dem Tuch in der Waschschüssel, die auf einem kleinen Hocker neben seinem Bett stand. Geschickt tupfte ich sein Gesicht mit dem feuchten Tuch ab und begann damit, die Aloesalbe auf den Wunden zu verteilen.

„Besser", antwortete er leise. Ich spürte wie er mich durchdringend ansah und begann mich unwohl zu fühlen. „Warum tust du das?"

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und brachte es mit viel Willensstärke fertig, mich seinem Blick zu stellen. „Warum tue ich was?" fragte ich ehrlich verwundert und stellte den Salbentiegel neben der Waschschüssel ab.

„Warum hilfst du einem verurteilten Verbrecher?"

„Bist du das denn? Ein Verbrecher?"

„Man behandelte mich so. Ich wurde zum Tode verurteilt und …" Er brach ab und wandte seinen Blick schließlich ab.

„Und doch lebst du, Jeshua." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken. „Mir ist das Beweis genug, dass du kein Verbrecher bist. Der Unaussprechliche wollte, dass du lebst."

„Doch wo soll ich jetzt hin? Was soll aus mir werden? Wäre ich gestorben, so wie es mir bestimmt war, wäre meine Aufgabe erfüllt gewesen. Doch jetzt ist mir alles genommen. Mein Leben liegt in der Vergangenheit, meine Zukunft in der Dunkelheit." Eine Träne schlich sich leise aus seinem Augenwinkel und rann langsam auf das Leinen des Kissens hinab, auf dem sein Kopf ruhte.

„Doch die Dunkelheit, in der du deine Zukunft wähnst, ist nicht schwarz, nur trüb. Zuerst musst du wieder gesund werden Jeshua und danach hindert dich nichts daran, dir ein Leben nach deinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen aufzubauen. Niemand zwingt dich mehr, einer Bestimmung nachzueilen, die ein anderer dir vererbt hat. Nimm dieses neue Leben als Belohnung des Vaters für all die Opfer, die du bereit warst zu bringen. Und so wie dein altes, wird auch dieses ein gottgefälliges Leben sein."

„Du sprichst weise, Frau", sagte Jeshua nach einer Weile und sah mich wieder an. „Du pflegst mich, nimmst mir die Pein, so gut du es vermagst und ich kenne nicht einmal den Namen der Frau, die mir diese Gnade zuteilwerden lässt."

„Du kennst meinen Namen, Jeshua, denn wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet. Mein Name ist Hannah."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht. Weißt du wo meine Frau ist oder meine Mutter? Weißt du, wie es ihnen ergeht?" Ängstlich und zugleich voller Hoffnung sah er mich aus seinen goldenen Augen an und es tat mir in der Seele Leid, dass ich keine guten Nachrichten für ihn hatte.

„Deiner Mutter hat der Gram ob deines Dahinscheidens das Herz gebrochen. Sie starb vor wenigen Tagen. Über den Verbleib von Mariam von Magdala weiß ich leider nichts. Es gab wohl eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Kefar, nach welcher sie sich weigerte, mit den Elf mitzugehen. Selbst Jakob konnte sie nicht umstimmen. Die übrigen sind zurück nach Galiläa gegangen."

„Ich möchte für einen Augenblick vor die Tür", bat er, doch diese Bitte musste ich ihm abschlagen. Vehement schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Es ist zu gefährlich, Jeshua. Man sucht nach deinem Leichnam und es ist bereits der Verdacht geäußert worden, dass du durch irgendeinen Zauber doch die Tortur überlebt hast. Noch sieht man sehr deutlich, was dir widerfahren ist und es ist einfach zu gefährlich für dich, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Erhole dich erst mal, ich bitte dich Jeshua."

„Bitte, dann lass mich wenigstens ein wenig dort drüben am Tisch sitzen. Ich kann nicht länger liegen." Obgleich ich immer wieder versucht hatte, ihn umzudrehen, solange er ohne Bewusstsein auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, konnte ich durchaus nachvollziehen, warum er sich erheben wollte. Auch wenn ich nicht begeistert war, so konnte und wollte ich ihm dieses Ansinnen nicht abschlagen. Ich nickte und half ihm behutsam, sich aufzusetzen. Als er saß, senkte Jeshua den Kopf gen Boden und schloss die Augen. Ich bemerkte dies und bat ihn, sich wieder hinzulegen, doch er winkte ab. „Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindlig. Es ist sicher gleich vorbei." Ich gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um den Schwindel in seinem Kopf zu beruhigen. Sich schwer auf mich stützend, schaffte er es nach einigen Anläufen schließlich doch auf die Beine. Zögerlich verlagerte er sein Körpergewicht langsam von den Ballen auf die ganze Länge seiner Füße. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er schließlich mit beiden Beinen auf dem festgetretenen Erdboden meiner Hütte stand. Eine Weile regte er sich gar nicht, schien dem Schmerz nachzuspüren, ob er leichter werden würde, oder ob er bleiben würde. Endlich legte er, die Augen fest geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch.

„Erwarte nicht zu viel, Jeshua. Dass du überhaupt lebst, ist fast schon mehr als ein Wunder. Du kannst die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers jetzt nicht einfach ignorieren. Höre auf das, was er dir sagt."

„Dann gibt er mir aber recht widersprüchliche Zeichen. Auf der einen Seite zwingt er mich aus dem Bett, auf der anderen fesselt er mich geradezu daran."

„Ein Schicksal, dem sich die meisten Kranken fügen müssen." Ich gestattete mir ein kleines Lächeln, versuchte es aber vor ihm zu verbergen. Irgendwie schien es mir nicht recht, mir in der Gegenwart eines Mannes, der so Unvorstellbares durch- und vor allem überlebt hatte, ein banales Lächeln zu gestatten. Sollte ich nicht eigentlich mit ihm trauern, mit ihm fühlen, mit ihm leiden? Ihm war mit Sicherheit wohl nicht nach einem Lächeln zu Mute. Es ärgerte mich über die Maßen, dass ich mich so vergessen hatte, dass ich seiner Situation so wenig Verständnis entgegen brachte. Wir brauchten eine ganze Weile vom Bett hinüber zum Tisch, wo er sich unter einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen niederließ. Sofort stellte ich ihm einen Becher hin, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit einem Kräutertrunk, der die Schmerzen stillte und die Lebensgeister weckte. Es war eine alte Mixtur, über Generationen hinweg von Müttern an Töchter weitergegeben, die Wirkung viel zu oft erprobt und bestätigt. Jeshua trank einen kleinen Schluck und blickte leicht erstaunt auf die schwappende Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit im Becher in seiner zitternden Hand. Nach einem weiteren, diesmal einem etwas tieferen Schluck, stellte er das Gefäß auf der Tischplatte ab und sah sich im Raum um, so als hoffte er etwas zu entdecken, das in einem normalen jüdischen Haushalt eher ungewöhnlich war. Lange brauchte er nicht.

„Du teilst dein Haus mit einer Wölfin? Ein recht ungewöhnlicher Gefährte, bedenkt man, dass es wohl kaum jemanden gibt, der diese Tiere nicht fürchtet."

„Alia ist mir Freundin und Schutz zugleich. Die, die wissen, dass sie hier lebt, begegnen mir mit Respekt und lassen mich ansonsten in Frieden leben. Solche aber, die hierher kommen und sie zum ersten Mal sehen, fürchten sich oft schrecklich." Ich setzte mich auf den zweiten Hocker und rief die Wölfin zu mir. Alia, die auf einem kleinen Teppich, den ich vor Jahren gewebt hatte, geschlafen hatte, stand auf und trabte gemächlich auf mich zu. Vor mir setzte sie sich und legte ihren Kopf auf mein Knie, darauf hoffend, dass ich sie einmal mehr hinter den Ohren kraulen würde, wo sie es am liebsten hatte. So wie sie es immer tat seit diesem unsäglichen Tag, an dem sie in mein Leben getreten war. Unwillkürlich schenkte ich ihren treuen Augen ein kleines Lächeln. „Dabei ist sie eigentlich ein Schaf im Wolfspelz, wenn man so will. Sie hat eine besondere Gabe, nämlich die guten von den schlechten Menschen zu unterscheiden. Jemand, der reinen Herzens ist, hat von ihr nichts zu befürchten. Doch wagt ein Lump sich ihr zu nahe, wird sie ihn in die Flucht schlagen. Dabei macht sie keinen Unterschied zwischen arm oder reich, alt oder jung, krank oder gesund."

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein wildes Tier einem Menschenkind derart vertraut und ihm so zugetan ist." Jeshua senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte und fuhr gedankenverloren mit den Fingern die Linien in der Maserung des Holzes nach. Beinahe zärtlich streichelte er das Holz und mir war, als würde mein Tisch, den mein verstorbener Mann angefertigt hatte, gerade von einem Fachmann auf dem Gebiet inspiziert. Traurigkeit schien sich plötzlich über seine ganze Gestalt zu legen.

„Bist du hungrig?" presste ich schließlich hervor. Die Frage schien mir unbedeutend, banal und doch musste ich sie ihm einfach stellen. Keinen Bissen hatte er zu sich genommen seit man ihn zu mir gebracht hatte und wie lange er davor schon nicht gegessen hatte, wagte ich mir nicht auszudenken. Jeshua schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah mich kurz wie versteinert an. Doch dann nickte er. „Heute Morgen noch habe ich frisches Brot gebacken. Ansonsten, fürchte ich, kann ich dir nicht viel bieten, lediglich das, was meine beiden Damen mir schenken" Ich deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die beiden Ziegen. „Milch und Käse."

„Das ist reichlich." Dankbar sah Jeshua mich an und ich machte mich auf, um ihm das karge Mahl zu bereiten. Zwar war ich in den Tagen zuvor, als er noch ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, einige Male in der Stadt und dort auch auf dem Markt, doch die innere Unruhe und vor allem die Sorge um ihn, hatten mich nachlässig werden lassen und so hatte es mich jedes Mal wieder nach Hause getrieben, ehe ich alle Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Meist war kaum mehr Zeit geblieben, als meine Kräuter und Salben zu verkaufen und so kehrte ich jedes Mal zwar mit gefülltem Geldbeutel nach Hause zurück, jedoch gleichermaßen auch zu stetig weniger werdenden Vorräten. Über kurz oder lang würde ich Jeshua sich selbst überlassen müssen – zumindest für ein paar Stunden.

Schließlich beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er langsam Fladen, Käse, Milch und ein paar Kräuter zu sich nahm. Trotz Hungers aß er mit wenig Appetit. Er versuchte sich dabei auch noch so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm jede noch so kleine Geste nach wie vor höllische Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich denke, ein Bad würde dir gut tun", sagte ich, nachdem ich ihm eine Weile zugesehen hatte. Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Stattdessen kaute er lustlos auf einem Salbeiblatt herum und riss sich vom Fladen noch ein kleines Stück herunter. Seine Gedanken schienen in weiter Ferne und ich zögerte, ihn zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er in seinen Erinnerungen nicht die grausamen Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen wiederbelebte, sondern Ereignisse aus friedvolleren Zeiten. Immerhin war er nicht immer Jeshua aus Nazareth gewesen, der Prediger, der mit Spott betitelte König der Juden, der Rabbi, der Aufrührer und Unruhestifter. Irgendwann einmal in einem früheren Leben musste er auch so etwas wie Frieden gekannt haben, alltägliche Dinge getan haben, wie so viele tausende anderer unseres Volkes. Sicher. Legenden rankten sich um seine Person viele. Von Wundern hatte ich in der Stadt gehört. Manche meiner Kunden auf dem Markt waren nur allzu geschwätzig, was das Unerklärliche betraf, ob es nun stimmte oder nicht. Auch von Gesetzesbrüchen hatte ich gehört. So hatte er sich wohl einmal erdreistet, einen Kranken am heiligen Sabbat zu heilen. Viele hatten sich darüber aufgeregt, argumentiert, dass ein Mann in seiner Position Vorbild zu sein hätte und nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit gegen das Wort desjenigen verstoßen könne, dessen Botschaft er zu verbreiten suchte. Schon damals hatte ich ob dieser Geschichte ganz heimlich und nur für mich den Kopf geschüttelt. Würde man wegen der Heilung eines Kranken am Sabbat gekreuzigt werden, ich wäre schon hundertmal tot. Es ist schon erstaunlich, welch perfide Ausrede sich manch schlechter Mensch ersinnt, nur um einen anderen eins auszuwischen. Obwohl, dem anderen gleich das Leben nehmen zu wollen, konnte man wohl kaum als ‚jemandem eins auswischen' bezeichnen.

Eine Weile lang betrachtete ich ihn noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er dasaß, ganz in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken und fragte mich, was diesen Mann in seiner durchaus normalen jüdischen Erscheinung so gefährlich machte. Sein langes, dunkles Haar umspielte ein schmales Gesicht, unter dessen zahlreichen Wunden ich feine Züge erahnen konnte. Wie jeder jüdische Mann trug er einen Bart. Was mich jedoch wirklich in seinen Bann zog, waren seine Augen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich solche Augen wie die Jeshuas gesehen – tiefes Braun umgab einen golden schimmernden Hof, der mich den Glanz der Ewigkeit erahnen ließ. Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte einer alten Frau, die seit Jahren schon zu mir kam, um sich eine Salbe für ihre Gelenke zu kaufen. Sie war eine ruhige Frau, die wohl vieles im Leben gesehen hatte und seelisch abgehärtet schien. Eines Tages hatte sie den Mann aus Nazareth reden hören und sie musste nahe bei ihm gestanden haben, denn sie hörte schlecht. ‚Gott hat uns doch nicht verlassen, mein Kind', hatte sie damals zu mir gesagt und mit einem Glanz in ihren Augen, der Hoffnung ausstrahlte, hatte sie mir von dem Erlebten erzählt.

Ein dumpfes Poltern und ein in der Kehle erstickter Schrei holten mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Alia winselte kurz auf. Ich sah zu meiner Wölfin hinüber und meinte so etwas wie Sorge in ihrem treuen Blick zu entdecken, während sie in Jeshuas Richtung sah. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und eilte um den Tisch herum an seine Seite. Mein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf die Tischplatte, wo seine Hand in einer kleinen Blutlache lag und ich ging neben ihm in die Knie. Die Wunde in seiner Hand war wieder aufgegangen.

„Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, Jeshua", sagte ich besorgt und legte meine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Oberschenkel. Er sah nicht auf, hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und an der Spannung, die sein ganzes Gesicht verkrampfte, sah ich, welche Schmerzen er wohl gerade litt. Ich stand auf, wollte ihn mit sanftem Druck gegen seine Schultern auch dazu bewegen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, dass eine Träne seinen Lidern entschlüpfte. Frustriert über meine eigene Machtlosigkeit, gestattete ich mir ein kleines Seufzen, besann mich aber sogleich wieder auf meine Aufgabe. Jeshua war mir anvertraut worden, in gewisser Weise wie ein Kind der Mutter und ich konnte es mir selbst nicht erlauben, diese Pflicht auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick zu vernachlässigen. Ich sah mir die Handfläche an und erschrak, als ich sah, dass Blut regelrecht wieder aus dem klaffenden Loch tropfte. Diese verfluchten Römer. Sie hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatten ja auch genug Übung darin.

„Bleib sitzen, Jeshua. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir." Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ich wollte schon zu meinen Kräutern eilen, als ich sah, wie er seine Hand immer wieder zur Faust ballte und wieder los ließ. „Nicht, Jeshua!" Ich legte meine Hand über seine, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören. „Ich weiß, dass es die Schmerzen etwas mildert, aber so regst du das Blut nur noch mehr zum Fließen an." Wieder ein Nicken. Ich ging, um ein paar Leinenbinden, Kräuter und Salben zu holen. Während ich seine Wunde versorgte, fiel mir auf, wie blass er doch unter all den Wunden war. Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, ob es tatsächlich so ein großer Segen für ihn gewesen war, dass er die Kreuzigung überlebt hatte, doch wie immer in solchen Momenten, schaltete sich der sture Teil meines Wesens ein und rügte mich für solche Gedanken. ‚Er braucht deine Hilfe und du wirst sie ihm gewähren, ohne dir selbst dabei Leid zu tun.'

Zu meiner nicht geringen Erleichterung stellte ich nach ein paar Minuten fest, dass die Wunde aufgehört hatte zu bluten und auch der Kräutertrunk, den ich Jeshua eingeflößt hatte, begann seine Wirkung zu zeigen.

„Wenn es dir nicht allzu viele Umstände macht, würde ich gerne auf dein Angebot mit dem Bad zurückkommen", bat Jeshua schließlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens und ich konnte nicht umhin, ihn auf die Bitte hin mit einem doch erstaunten Blick zu bedenken.

„Fühlst du dich dazu denn in der Lage?" fragte ich besorgt und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Eigentlich nicht, doch wenn ich nicht bald den Schmutz der letzten Tage und Wochen von mir los bringe, verliere ich den Verstand." Bittend sah er mich aus großen Augen an.

„Also gut. Aber bis ich das Bad bereitet habe, ruhst du dich noch ein wenig aus. Es wird noch ein wenig dauern." Ich half Jeshua zurück auf seine Liege, wo er sich unter erneutem Ächzen niederließ. Für einige Augenblicke verharrte ich still vor ihm, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seine geschundenen Glieder auf die Unterlage aus Stroh hievte und dabei immer wieder schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. Wie konnten Menschen einem anderen nur so etwas antun! War ein menschliches Leben denn tatsächlich so wenig wert, dass man es schlechter behandelte als das eines Tieres? Warum all diese Qualen? Wozu all die Tortur? Weshalb die Grausamkeit? Selbst einem Tier gönnte der Schlachter einen schnellen Tod, indem er ihm mit geübtem Griff die Kehle durchschnitt. Eine Sache von wenigen Augenblicken. Doch sollte einer von den eigenen getötet werden, dann nur unter vielen Schmerzen. Lange sollte es dauern. Grausam sollte es sein. Unzählige Steine wurden geworfen, von denen erst einer der letzten richtig traf. Nägel wurden durch Gliedmaßen gejagt, der Verurteilte wie ein nutzloses Stück Vieh stundenlang, manchmal gar tagelang in seinem Martyrium zur Schau gestellt. Warum? Wozu?

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um mich wieder auf das zu besinnen, was ich tun musste und machte mich sogleich an die Arbeit. Den schweren Zuber schob ich so nahe wie möglich an Jeshuas Bett heran, nachdem ich zuvor einen großen Kessel bis an den Rand mit Wasser gefüllt über dem Feuer aufgehängt hatte. Wieder einmal spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, während ich die Kräuter für sein Bad zusammen suchte. Alles in mir schrie danach, mich ihm zuzuwenden, doch ich widerstand dem Drang. Ignorieren wollte ich ihn nicht, doch seit er unter meinem Dach war, schlummerte eine dumpfe Furcht in mir, eine, die ich nicht recht greifen konnte, der ich keinen Namen geben konnte und doch war sie da. Es war nicht die Angst davor, dass er entdeckt werden könnte und somit unsere beiden Leben verdammt gewesen wären. Nein. Als er noch ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, hatte ich mich oft gefragt, wie man mit einem Menschen umgehen sollte, dem derart Unbegreifliches widerfahren war. Konnte ich ganz normal mit ihm umgehen? Musste ich besondere Umsicht und Nachsicht walten lassen? Ich wusste es nicht und so hatte ich beschlossen, es einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen und schließlich hatte er mir die Antwort selbst gegeben. Ich ließ mich einfach treiben, hörte auf meinen Instinkt, der mich noch nie in meinem Leben im Stich gelassen hatte und doch ließ sich die Furcht nicht durch meine Entschlüsse einfach vertreiben. Was sollte werden, wenn er wieder gesund war? Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Allzu sicher war ich mir da nämlich nicht. Einige der Wunden verheilten nur schlecht besonders die, die die Nägel hinterlassen hatten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte, ich hätte sie unter Kontrolle, fingen sie erneut zu eitern oder zu bluten an. Gerade die in seinen Füßen, mussten ihm unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass weder Knochen noch Sehnen ernsthaft beschädigt waren. Einzig der Daumen seiner linken Hand war steif zur Handfläche gebogen. Der Nagel hatte eine Sehne durchtrennt. Dies würde ihm neben den Narben für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben. Eines allerdings versetzte mich immer wieder in Erstaunen. Man hatte mir erzählt, dass einer der römischen Soldaten seine Lanze in seine rechte Seite gebohrt hatte. Die Wunde war auch da und eine der wenigen, die gut verheilte. Eigentlich hätte sie tödlich sein müssen, war die Lanzenspitze doch direkt in seine Lunge eingedrungen. Doch Jeshua lebte, was nach meinem Wissen zu beurteilen, unmöglich war. Konnte es sein, dass dem Mann, der so viele Wunder vollbracht hatte in Worten und Werken, selbst ein Wunder geschehen war? Eine andere Erklärung gab es schlichtweg nicht und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, brauchte ich auch keine andere.

„Warst du da?" Jeshua sprach sehr leise, so wie ich es nicht anders von ihm kannte und doch erschrak ich. Das Messer fiel mir aus der Hand und klirrend auf den Boden. Hastig bückte ich mich, um es aufzuheben und legte es neben den Blättern ab, die ich gerade von ihren Stängeln gelöst hatte. Ich spürte, wie es mir die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, als ich mich ihm zuwandte.

„Wo?"

„Golgatha." Der Name kam kaum hörbar über seine Lippen und doch schwang keinerlei Zorn in seiner Stimme mit. Nicht einmal Verachtung konnte ich hören. Ich nickte.

„Zweimal zwang man mich dort hin."


	2. Chapter 2

„_Daniel! Nicht!" Lachend fiel die junge Frau zurück auf ihr Bett aus Stroh und sah den Mann, der sie gerade von oben bis unten durch kitzelte, liebevoll an. _

„_Es gibt kein Gesetz, das einem Mann verbietet, seine Frau ein wenig zu necken." Grinsend und schwer atmend ließ er sich neben ihr auf das Stroh fallen und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne von der verschwitzten Stirn. Zärtlich küsste er die Stelle, über die er gerade mit dem Finger gestreift war und legte seine flache Hand warm auf ihre gerötete Wange. „Du bist so schön, meine Frau."_

„_Und du bist der beste Mann, den sich eine Frau wünschen kann, mein Geliebter." Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und küsste den Ballen seines Daumens. Ein erschöpfter Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Hannah legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und fuhr mit dem Finger zärtlich die feinen Konturen seiner Brust nach. Tief sog sie seinen Duft in sich ein und ließ sich von ihm verzaubern. Die Gerüche eines langen Tages voller Arbeit unter der brennenden Sonne vereinten sich auf seiner Haut zu einem duftenden Abbild des Lebens, das das Bild der Dinge zeichnete, die ihr Dasein ausmachten. Sie schloss die Augen und floh in ihrer Fantasie gemeinsam mit ihm in ein besseres Leben, schuf mit wenigen Mitteln eine kleine Welt der Träume, in der sie leben konnten, ohne verfolgt zu werden. Lange sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Hannah lauschte einfach nur seinem Herzschlag, der stark und voller Kraft an ihr Ohr drang, während er seine Finger durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar gleiten ließ, das ihren nackten Rücken wie ein Schleier umhüllte._

„_Geht es dir gut?", flüsterte er leise und strich sanft über ihre im Schein der Öllampen golden schimmernde olivfarbene Haut._

„_Bist du bei mir, kann nichts schlecht sein." Hannah hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen dunklen Augen voller Zärtlichkeit an. „Ich liebe dich."_

„_Eine gefährliche Liebe", sagte Daniel düster und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen im Bett auf. „Die Zeiten sind düster."_

„_Und doch zögerst du nicht, sie für unser Volk etwas heller werden zu lassen. Schwelge nicht in Trübsal, Daniel. Sie legt sich schwer auf dein Gemüt und wird dich ersticken." Auch Hannah hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und von hinten ihre Arme um seine Brust gelegt. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und immer wieder bedeckte sie seinen Hals mit kleinen gehauchten Küssen. „Lass uns fortgehen, Daniel. Nur du und ich. Nach Nazareth, Kanaan, Efrata. Ganz egal wohin. Hauptsache, wir sind zusammen."_

„_Ich kann nicht fortgehen, Hannah. So gerne ich wollte." Bitterkeit und Resignation klangen unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme mit. Daniel erhob sich vom Bett, griff nach einem Leinentuch und schlang es sich um die Hüften. Mit einer Kelle schöpfte er sich etwas Wasser aus einem Eimer in einen Becher und trank durstig._

„_Warum nicht?" Hannah musste gegen ihren Willen mit den Tränen kämpfen. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, zog sich die Schlinge der Häscher enger um sie zusammen und sie wussten es beide. _

„_Weil ich es nicht über mich bringe, einfach zu schweigen. Sieh dich doch um, Hannah!" Dem Zorn war die Bitterkeit gewichen. Daniel setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und zeichnete mit den Fingern die Maserung des Holzes nach. „Jeder unserer Schritte wird überwacht. Wir sind Gefangene in unserem eigenen Land und werden getreten wie räudige Straßenköter. So viele predigen gegen die Römer, verfluchen sie in aller Öffentlichkeit und bringen uns alle so nur noch mehr in Gefahr. Und ganz nebenbei kommen die Römer Tag um Tag ihrem Ziel näher. Sie treiben einen Keil in unsere Gemeinschaft, bringen uns auseinander und nehmen uns damit die einzige Macht, die wir haben – den Zusammenhalt unseres Volkes. Unzählige von uns sind wegen des Wahns der Besatzer und unserer eigenen Leute schon am Kreuz oder im Steinhagel elendig zu Grunde gegangen. Frieden zu schließen ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, dem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. Doch sie sehen es nicht."_

„_Es ist aber nicht deine Aufgabe, sie sehend zu machen, Daniel."_

„_Es ist nicht allein meine. Unsere Brüder werden sich zum Kampf erheben, Hannah und wenn sie es tun, werde ich Seite an Seite mit ihnen gegen die Römer ziehen."_

„_Und überantwortest dich damit dem sicheren Tod! Daniel! Wach auf! Es gibt nichts, was wir gegen die Römer in unserem Land tun können. Die einzigen, die den Römern schaden können, sind die Römer selbst. Ihr Reich wird allein schon ob seiner schieren Größe in sich zusammenfallen. Das ist gewiss", entgegnete sie, doch sie sah in seinen Augen, dass ihr Protest bereits im Anlauf erstickt wurde. _

„_Bist du in den letzten Tagen mal am alten Steinbruch vorbeigekommen, Hannah? Hast du die beinahe einhundert armen Männer an ihren Kreuzen hängen sehen, gehört, wie sie ihre Seelen aus ihren geschundenen Leibern schrien?" Daniel hatte sich in Rage geredet. Zorn trieb ihm die Tränen in die dunklen Augen. „Ich ertrage es nicht mehr länger. Unser Volk sollte frei sein und nicht in der Knechtschaft eines anderen leben müssen."_

„_Aber warum die Kanai, Daniel? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Sie werden dich zu einem der Ungezählten auf der Schädelstätte der Römer machen." Auch Hannah standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie stand auf und trat auf ihren Mann zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihren nackten Leib gegen seinen. „Ich liebe dich Daniel und der Gedanke dich zu verlieren, raubt mir Schlaf und Verstand. Sage dich von den Kanai los und wenn du dich unbedingt einer Gruppe von Widerständlern anschließen willst, dann geh zu dem den sie Jochanan den Täufer nennen, der Sohn des Sacharja. Er und sein Vetter Jeshua bar Josef, der Nazarener, werden dich aufnehmen, denn sie haben noch keinen wahrhaft Gerechten abgewiesen. Ich bitte dich, Daniel: löse dich von den Kanai. Sie bringen den Tod." Ängstlich lehnte sie den Kopf gegen seine Brust, saugte seinen Duft in sich ein, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn in ihren Armen halten würde. _

„_Jochanan ist dem Tode geweiht, Hannah, und sein Vetter Jeshua hat sich im Sanhedrin nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Ihr Weg des gewaltlosen Widerstandes treibt sie direkt in herodianische oder römische Kerker. Sie beide sind von königlicher Abstammung, Jochanan aus dem Hause Aarons und Jeshua aus dem Hause Davids. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Allein durch ihre Geburt sind sie schon des Hochverrates am römischen Imperium schuldig. Wenn sie ihre königliche Herkunft nun auch noch beim Volk geltend machen, wo beide ohnehin mindestens genauso viele Anhänger wie Feinde haben, dann können sie sich genauso gut selbst ans Kreuz schlagen", konterte Daniel, legte dennoch seinerseits die Arme um seine Frau und zog sie fest an sich. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Hannah. Auch ich will sehen wie unser Ungeborenes das Licht der Welt erblickt und ich will ihm all die Wunder zeigen, mit denen der Unaussprechliche uns gesegnet hat." Sanft legte er seine rechte Hand schützend über die recht stattliche Wölbung ihres Bauches und streichelte sie zärtlich. Bald würde sie niederkommen. „Aber mein Sohn wird ein freier Mann in einem freien Jisra'el sein und kein Sklave Roms."_

„_Und wenn ich eine Tochter unter dem Herzen trage?"_

„_So wird ihre Schönheit und Anmut ebenso wie die deine ein heller Stern in einem freien Jisra'el sein." Abrupt löste er sich von ihr und begann sich anzuziehen. „Bei Sonnenaufgang breche ich nach Jeruschalajim auf. Man erwartet mich."_

„_Du kannst heute nicht fort, Daniel! Es ist Sabbat und das Haus zu verlassen ist uns nicht gestattet an diesem heiligen Tag."_

„_Du hast recht, Hannah. Ich sollte gleich aufbrechen, solange mich die Dunkelheit noch in ihren schützenden Schleier hüllt", sagte er entschlossen und schlang sich dabei einen Lederriemen um den Oberschenkel, an dem eine Scheide mit einem Dolch befestigt war._

„_Wenn sie dich erwischen, bist du des Todes, Daniel." Hannahs Stimme war so leise, dass sie selbst in dem kleinen Raum kaum zu vernehmen war. Stille Tränen rannen ihre noch immer geröteten Wangen hinab, während sie hilflos mitten im Raum stand und ihren Mann dabei beobachtete, wie er sich für die Versammlung der Kanai bereit machte. „Ein Opferlamm das freiwillig zu Schlachtbank geht."_

„_Mein Leben bedeutet nichts, wenn ich dazu verdammt bin, es als Knecht zu verbringen. Vergiss Jochanan, vergiss Jeshua. Die Zeit der Kanai ist gekommen und ich werde an ihrer Seite sein, selbst wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet."_

„_Was wird dann aus mir? Aus deinem Kind?" Schützend legte Hannah die Hände um ihren gewölbten Bauch und sah Daniel einfach nur an. Zu kraftlos war sie, als dass sie auch nur im Ansatz die Verzweiflung sich in ihren Augen spiegeln lassen konnte, die in ihr tobte. Daniel hielt inne. Noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt, focht er seinen eigenen Kampf, denn auch er wollte seine Frau und sein Ungeborenes schützen. Eine Seite gewann. Langsam drehte er sich zu Hannah und sah ihr entschlossen in die dunklen Augen._

„_Gott und Gott allein ist mein Richter." Die Worte kamen mit einer bestimmten Vehemenz über seine Lippen, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ und Hannah fügte sich._

„_Dann will ich mich Gottes Willen beugen", wisperte sie und wandte den Blick von ihm. „Geh, Daniel. Tu, was du tun musst. Und wenn es dir irgend möglich ist, dann vergiss uns nicht."_

„_Meine Taube", Daniel war zu Hannah geeilt und hatte sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen. „Selbst wenn du neben mir liegst, begleitet mich dein Bild in meinen Träumen, damit ich dich nicht einen Augenblick missen muss. Wohin ich auch gehe, bist du bei mir."_


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Schrei riss mich mitten in der Nacht aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf. Benommen und noch im Halbschlaf stolperte ich aus meinem Bett und versuchte so gut ich es vermochte Alia zum Schweigen zu bringen, die von ihrer Decke aufgesprungen war und für die späte Nachtstunde zu laut winselte. Sie gehorchte, doch tänzelte sie unruhig und leise winselnd vor Jeshuas Bett herum. Es war leer. Schlagartig war ich hellwach, hatte meine Sinne beisammen und malte mir in Sekundenbruchteilen das Allerschrecklichste aus. Verzweifelt tastete ich mit meinem Blick den einzigen Raum meines kleinen Hauses auf der Suche nach ihm ab, doch ich vermochte ihn nirgends zu erblicken. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die Türe zum Garten offenstand und hastig eilte ich darauf zu. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug mir schon fast ins Gesicht, als ich aus der stickigen Wärme hinaus ins Freie trat. Ich wagte es nicht, seinen Namen laut zu rufen; zwar lag mein Haus abgelegen, dennoch streiften nicht selten der ein oder andere entfernte Nachbar nach langen Nächten der Arbeit an meinem Haus in der Dunkelheit vorbei. Auf Zehenspitzen wagte ich ein paar kleine Schritte weiter hinaus und sah mich um. Schemenhaft konnte ich eine auf dem harten Boden kniende in sich kauernde Gestalt ausmachen. Jeshua! So schnell und leise ich nur irgend konnte, eilte ich zu ihm und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Sogleich sah ich, was den Schrei seiner Kehle entlockt hatte. Ein dunkler Fleck hatte sich über den im Mondlicht grau schimmernden alten Himation gebreitet, den er sich nachlässig über seinen nackten Oberkörper geworfen hatte.

„Was tust du hier, Jeshua?" flüsterte ich kaum wahrnehmbar, doch ich wusste, dass er mich trotz seines lauten, stoßweisen Atmens gehört hatte.

„Abtritt", krächzte er durch zusammengepressten Lippen, die nur mehr eine dünne Linie bildeten, wo sein Mund war. Ich nickte und schob den Himation beiseite um sehen zu können, was den dunkel schimmernden Fleck verursacht hatte.

„Die Wunde an deiner Seite ist aufgegangen, Jeshua", sagte ich und gab mir die allergrößte Mühe, die Sorge in meinem Flüstern zu unterdrücken. „Ich helfe dir zurück ins Haus." Nun war er an der Reihe zu nicken und unter einigem Ächzen und Stöhnen kam er wieder auf die Beine. Sein mir mittlerweise vertrautes Gewicht stützte sich schwer auf meinen Körper und langsam gingen wir zurück in mein Haus. Ich half ihm, sich auf der Pritsche niederzulassen und ging um sauberes Wasser abzukochen. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Du solltest nicht allein solche gefährlichen Unternehmungen auf dich nehmen."

„Du bist die erste, die mir erklärt, dass es gefährlich ist sich zu erleichtern", sagte er Der winzige Hauch eines Lächelns legte sich auf sein Gesicht und ließ mich erahnen, wie das Gesicht hinter der blutigen Maske aussehen mochte. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du sahst erschöpft aus und ich wollte dich nicht deiner Ruhe berauben."

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du beraubtest mich meiner Ruhe, als dass du dich in solche Gefahr begibst und damit meine ganzen Mühen vielleicht zu Nichte machst. Hast du den Eimer neben deinem Bett nicht gesehen?" Die Angst trieb den Zorn in meine Stimme und meine harschen Worte taten mir selben Moment wieder leid. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm ich frische Tücher aus der alten Truhe, schöpfte das kochende Wasser in eine saubere Schale und ging damit zu ihm. „Leg dich hin", befahl ich noch immer nicht weniger barsch und Jeshua kam meiner Aufforderung unter schwerem Schnauben nach. Ich legte den Himation zur Seite und atmete erleichtert auf. Entgegen meiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatte sich die tiefe Stichwunde in seiner Seite nicht wieder geöffnet. Der Schorf einer der größeren Risswunden war abgegangen und hatte eine Stelle freigelegt, über die noch nicht wieder genug Haut gewachsen war. Dennoch wusch ich sie und salbte sie mit dem Saft der Aloepflanze ein, wohl wissend, dass ich Jeshua jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Haut berührte, große Schmerzen bereitete. „Es war unklug, was du getan hast. Doch du hattest Glück. Es ist nichts weiter geschehen." Etwas zu schnell erhob ich mich vom Rande seines Bettes, sodass etwas Wasser über den Rand der Schale auf mein Kleid und den Boden schwappte und auf beidem einen dunklen Fleck hinterließ. In mir drin spürte ich, wie dieses kleine Missgeschick eine Woge des Zorns in mir hochkommen ließ. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, während ich für Sekunden nur da stand und mich nicht bewegte. Es kostete mich viel Mühe, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Nach einigen weiteren Momenten hatte ich mich soweit im Griff, dass ich stumm meine Utensilien aufräumen und mich zurück auf mein Strohlager legen konnte. Wortlos zog ich die dünne Decke bis an mein Kinn und drehte mich zur Wand. Weg von ihm. Eine drückende Stille legte sich in den Raum und ich lauschte ihr. Oder besser ihm. Sein Atem war ruhiger geworden und kam nicht mehr in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen. Offenbar zeigte die Aloe ihre Wirkung. Alia, die sich wieder auf ihren Platz zurückgezogen hatte, erhob sich von dem Teppich, drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis, um sich dann in leicht veränderter Position wieder hinzulegen. Wenigstens diese Eigenschaft teilte sie mit dem gemeinen Haushund.

„Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme erfüllte die bleiern schwere Stille wie ein sanfter Hauch und trug meinen Zorn mit ihrem Verklingen fort.

„Es ist nichts passiert", sagte ich und drehte mich, so dass ich in seine Richtung blicken konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tränen, die im durch die Fensteröffnung herein scheinenenden Mondlicht, silbern auf seinen eingefallenen Wangen glänzten. Besorgt setzte ich mich auf und verstand, dass seine Worte nicht mir galten. Sein Blick war starr an die weiß gekalkte Decke geheftet, so als wäre sie das Ebenbild eines vertrauten Gesichtes mit dem er sprach. „Jeshua?"

„Ich habe dich verraten, meine Taube, habe mich an dir schuldig gemacht. Du hast mich gewarnt, doch ich habe mich selbst zum Tode verurteilt." Jeshuas Stimme war tränenerstickt, als er seine Beichte der Unsichtbaren ablegte. Meine Taube. Es war viele Jahre her, seit ich diese Worte zum letzten Mal aus dem Munde eines Mannes gehört hatte und damals hatten sie mir gegolten. Der Schmerz einer alten, nie verheilten Wunde flammte wieder in mir auf und machte mich für einen Augenblick unfähig zu handeln. Meine Glieder waren wie gelähmt und das obwohl ich nichts weiter wollte, als an Jeshuas Seite zu eilen, um ihn aus dem Gefängnis seines Albs zu befreien. Nach einem weiteren Moment gehörte mein Körper wieder mir, konnte ich ihn aus den Fängen meiner seelischen Pein befreien und so rasch ich nur irgend konnte, lief ich an Jeshuas Seite und legte ihm meine Hand auf die Stirn in der Hoffnung, dass meine Berührung vermochte, was meine Stimme nicht konnte. „Jeshua, wach auf", flehte ich ihn an und ließ meine Hand zärtlich über seinen Kopf streicheln. Er wurde ruhiger. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen und fragend direkt in die meinen zu blicken. „Du hast geträumt." Er nickte.

„Von ihr", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und erneut schlüpften ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Mariam?"

„Sie trug mein Kind in ihrem Leib, doch als sie es bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät, mein Schicksal besiegelt." Seine Stimme versagte ihm ihren Dienst und frustriert wandte er sein Gesicht von mir ab. Ich senkte den Kopf. Erinnerungen überkamen mich, die ich lang verdrängt hatte, sich aber seit Jeshuas Ankunft in meinem Haus unweigerlich ihr Recht auf meine Aufmerksamkeit zurückeroberten. Meine Brust begann zu schmerzen, genau da, wo das Herz sitzt. Es war ein altvertrauter Schmerz, einer den zu kontrollieren, ich seit vier Jahren suchte – einer gegen den selbst meine stärksten Arzneien nichts ausrichten konnten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie seine Worte und konnte und wollte sie doch nicht glauben. _

„_Sie haben ihn gefangen. Er und Gideon sind in der Hand der Römer. Es tut mir leid, Hannah, aber du weißt was das bedeutet." Seufzend ließ Shemun sich auf einen Hocker neben dem Esstisch fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Hannah saß auf dem Bett, regte sich nicht und starrte wie gelähmt auf den festgetretenen Lehmboden des kleinen Hauses. Sie hatten ihn gefangen genommen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Und nun hatten sie ihn gefangen genommen._

„_Wird es eine Verhandlung geben?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig von unterdrückten Tränen, denen zu fließen sie noch nicht gestatten konnte._

„_Valerius Gratus wird sich wohl kaum die Mühe machen. Schon gar nicht wegen ein paar Kanai, die er ohnehin schon lange des Aufruhrs gegen die römische Besatzung verdächtigt. Die Aussage seiner Handlanger wird ihm für die Verurteilung genügen." Shemun wagte es nicht in Hannahs Richtung zu blicken. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Eigentlich hätte er es sein sollen, der mit Gideon gemeinsam Zeit und Ort der nächsten Zusammenkunft der Kanai an ihre Verbündeten weiterleiten sollte. Doch seine alte Mutter hatte einen üblen Husten und er war unterwegs gewesen, einen Heiler oder wenigstens ein paar Kräuter für die alte Frau zu finden. Darum hatte er Daniel – seinen jüngeren Bruder – um Hilfe gebeten. „Es ist meine Schuld." Auch seine Stimme war leise, erfüllt von tiefem Schmerz und großer Schuld._

„_Lass mich allein." Hannahs Stimme war nach langem drückendem Schweigen kaum wahrnehmbar und zerriss die Stille im Raum doch wie ein grollender Donner._

„_Hannah, ich mache mir…"_

„_Was? Was machst du dir Shemun?" Ihr Blick und ihre Stimme waren kalt. „Vorwürfe oder etwa Sorgen um mich? Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du deinen kleinen Bruder auf diese Selbstmordmission geschickt hast!"_

„_Er glaubt an das, wofür wir kämpfen. Für ein freies Israel…" Shemun suchte verzweifelt nach einer Rechtfertigung für sein Handeln._

„_Für ein Kind, das ohne Vater aufwachsen wird?" Sie stand auf und ging mit festen, schnellen Schritten zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Geh Shemun. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."_

„_Du weißt, was das Gesetz befiehlt." Er sprach zögerlich, wollte er doch nicht aussprechen, dass das Gesetz von ihm verlangte die zukünftige Witwe seines Bruders zur Frau zu nehmen, wollten sie nicht Schande über ihre Familie bringen._

„_Lieber halten mich die Leute für eine Hure, als dass ich deine Frau werde. Geh und komm nicht mehr zurück." Tränen drohten sie zu überwältigen, aber gerade in diesem Moment durfte sie sich diese Schwäche nicht gestatten. Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren befahl ihr stark zu sein. Nicht wegen Shemun. Nicht für sich selbst. Sie musste stark sein für Daniel. Und für ihr Kind._

_Für einige Augenblicke blieb Shemun unentschlossen mitten in dem kleinen Raum stehen. Er sah ihren Schmerz, ihren Wut, ihre Trauer, ihren Hass. All dies galt ihm. Und er konnte es nicht ertragen. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du etwas brauchst."_

„_Das einzige, das ich brauche, hast du mir genommen."_

_Shemun nickte bedrückt und kam endlich ihrer Bitte nach. Hannah hätte ihre Scharade auch für keinen weiteren Augenblick aufrecht erhalten können. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihrem Schwager geschlossen, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sank auf den Boden. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und stumme Schreie der Ohnmacht und des Zorns verklangen ungehört. _

_Es war still geworden im einzigen Raum des kleinen Hauses. Allein das Geräusch von Hannahs schwerem Atem hing wie ein letzter Beweis von Leben zwischen den Wänden. Das Feuer in der kleinen Kochstelle war längst verloschen und durch die kleinen Fenster schien das fahle Licht des Vollmondes und warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wand. Hannah bemerkte all dies nicht. Sie saß auf dem kühlen Boden, die Knie an sich herangezogen soweit es ihr schwangerer Leib zuließ, die Fingerspitzen in den harten Lehm gekrallt, so als wollte sie sich mit letzter Kraft und letztem Willen in dieser Welt halten, solange er noch da war. Sie wusste, was nun geschehen würde und der Gedanke allein war ihr unerträglich. Schon oft hatte sie Gekreuzigte gesehen, hatte die Schreie ihrer Qualen über die Mauern hinweg in die Stadt dringen hören. Und nun bald schon würden es seine Schreie sein, die im hektischen Treiben am Stadtrand des heiligen Jeruschalajim kaum ein mitleidvolles Ohr erreichen würden. _

_Ihr Schmerz wurde von dumpfer Gewissheit übermannt. Sie würde bei ihm sein in seinen schwersten Stunden. Seine Qualen würde sie ihm nicht nehmen können, doch würde er nicht allein sterben. Als Verräter. Von Gott und der Welt verlassen. _

‚_Wohin ich auch gehe, du bist immer bei mir…' Die letzten Worte, die er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, klangen noch immer in ihrem Herzen nach und sie machte sie zu einem Versprechen. Folgen konnte sie ihm nicht. Doch bis zur Schwelle des Todes würde sie an seiner Seite bleiben._


	5. Chapter 5

Jeshua war seit einigen Tagen immer schweigsamer geworden und ich begann mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Waren die Tagesstunden auch ruhig, so wurde er in der Stille der Nacht von immer mehr Erinnerungen heimgesucht. Seine erste Sorge galt seiner Gefährtin und ihrem ungeborenen Kind, doch immer öfter hörte ich ihn den Namen Jehuda im Schlaf wie durch Schmerzen stöhnen. Ich traute mich nicht ihn darauf anzusprechen, hoffte aber, dass er mir von sich aus von diesem Mann erzählen würde.

Doch Jeshua schwieg. Oft wenn ich nicht zu Hause war schlich er sich heimlich in den kleinen Garten hinter meinem Haus und setzte sich auf die Bank unter dem alten Feigenbaum, die mein Mann noch kurz vor seinem Tod gebaut hatte. Alia lag dann neben ihm auf dem warmen, sandigen Boden und schlief. Jedoch kannte ich sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie dort lag, um auf ihn achtzugeben. Sie hatte ihn in ihr kleines Wolfsherz geschlossen, wich sie doch selbst im Haus nur selten von seiner Seite. In einem kindlichen Anfall von Eifersucht hatte ich mich schon ein oder zwei Mal gefragt, ob sie lieber bei ihm bliebe als bei mir. Doch sobald mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, kam sie schon zu mir gelaufen, legte ihren Kopf auf mein Knie und sah mich treu aus ihren großen goldenen Augen an.

Dieser Abend sollte jedoch eine Erkenntnis bergen, die mich tief ins Grübeln brachte. Wieder einmal war ich in der Stadt gewesen um meine Salben und Tinkturen zu verkaufen. In der Zwischenzeit war ich etwas ruhiger geworden, wenn ich Jeshua allein in meinem Haus zurückließ, doch die Sorge um seine Gesundheit und seine Sicherheit trieben mich immer schneller zurück nach Hause, als es früher meine Gewohnheit gewesen war. So fiel der eine oder andere freundliche Plausch mit einer meiner alternden Kundinnen aus und es tat mir leid darum. Oft hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihnen ein offenes Ohr genauso gut gegen die Einsamkeit wie meine Salben gegen ihre Gelenkschmerzen half.

Als ich das hölzerne Tor in der hohen Steinmauer, die meinen Grund umgab, hinter mir zuzog, sah ich auf den ersten Blick, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür zum Haus stand weit offen. Kein Lichtstrahl drang von innen heraus und kein Geräusch an mein Ohr. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging ich leise hinter das Haus, um zu sehen, ob Jeshua auf der Bank saß. Sie war leer und auch Alia war nirgends zu sehen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Was wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten? Was wenn er schon wieder im Kerker saß? Oder schlimmer noch. Was wenn sie ihn wieder ans Kreuz geschlagen hatten, um ihr missglücktes Teufelswerk zu vollenden? Ich rannte zurück zum Haus, merkte nicht, wie mir der schwere Beutel, den ich bei mir trug, aus den Händen und mein Tuch von den Schultern glitten. Draußen vor der Tür blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschte in die Stille. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem Haus und so war das Einzige, das ich hörte, das wilde Hämmern meines Herzens.

„Jeshua?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Jeder einzelne Schlag der Peitschen ließ einen kalten Schauer durch ihren Körper laufen, der ihr fast den Atem raubte. Hannah kniete gegen den kalten Sandstein der Mauern des römischen Palastes gelehnt im Staub und versuchte so gut sie es vermochte Daniel beizustehen. Seine Schreie hallten gegen die Wände des kleinen Innenhofes und machten den ein oder anderen Vorbeieilenden den Kopf drehen, bevor sie ihren Weg mit etwas schnellerem Schritt als zuvor fortsetzten. Die auf dem Boden kauernde Frau bemerkte niemand. Es wollte sie wohl auch niemand bemerken. Denn die Angst vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal oder die unsägliche Möglichkeit, dass die Römer sie für Anhänger der Aufständischen halten würden, hatte die Menschen blind für die Pein ihrer nächsten gemacht. In einem nicht enden wollenden Takt des Martyriums wechselten sich die zischenden Knalle der Peitschen mit dem erstickten Stöhnen des Gequälten im Inneren der Mauern ab. Davor begleiteten die Tränen einer Liebenden ihren Mann auf seinem Weg durch die römische Hölle. _

_Hannah wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem die Geißelung begonnen hatte, doch mit einem Mal wurde es still hinter den Mauern. Das Knallen der Peitschen und die gequälten Schreie waren verstummt und lediglich einige Geräusche von mehr oder weniger hektischer Betriebsamkeit drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie sah sich um. Auf dem Platz vor der Burg Antonia waren kaum Menschen. Es musste um die Mittagszeit sein und die meisten suchten im Schatten ihrer kühlen Häuser Schutz vor der brennenden Mittagssonne. _

_Zeit und Raum, jede Vorstellung davon spielten keine Rolle mehr und Hannah wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so im Staub vor dem Prätorium verharrte. Ihre Knochen schmerzten und ihr schwangerer Leib protestierte schon lange gegen die gekrümmte Haltung und den Schmerz ihrer Seele. So hatte es beinahe etwas Plötzliches an sich, als sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das große Holztor der Burg mit einem schwerfälligen Ächzen in den alten rostigen Angeln langsam öffnete. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, dennoch sah sie die herauskommenden römischen Soldaten nur wie durch einen verschwommenen Schleier, der sich brennend auf ihre Augen gelegt hatte. Langsam und am ganzen Leib zitternd erhob sie sich und wartete. Hinter zwei römischen Soldaten und gefolgt von drei weiteren taumelte Daniel durch das Tor. Man hatte ihm die Arme bereits an den Querbalken gebunden, der nun schwer gegen das geschundene Fleisch seines Nackens drückte. Wieder einmal hatten die Römer bei der Geißelung ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sein Rücken war nicht nur von roten Striemen oder einzelnen aufgeplatzten Wunden entstellt. Es war kaum mehr ein winziger Flecken Haut zu entdecken; teilweise hatten sie ihm ganze Hautstücke herausgerissen und die Knochen seines Brustkorbes schimmerten weiß durch eine dünne Schicht blutroten Fleisches. Hannahs entsetzter Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken als sie ihren Mann so sah. Nichts war von seiner stattlichen Erscheinung geblieben. Sein einst schönes Gesicht war aufgedunsen von der Anstrengung und der Misshandlung unzähliger Schläge und sein dunkles schulterlanges Haar klebte an seiner schweißnassen Stirn. Reiner, grauenvoller Schmerz stand in seine früher so sanften beinahe schwarzen Augen geschrieben, doch seiner Stimme war keine Kraft mehr geblieben, gegen seine Peiniger zu protestieren._

_Hannah stand wie versteinert vor dem blutigen Schauspiel. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, wäre am liebsten auf Daniel zugeeilt, um ihm in seiner Not zur Seite zu stehen, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern. Doch die Römer standen wie eine unüberbrückbare Schlucht zwischen ihnen und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihren Mann nie wieder lebend im Arm halten würde. Nie mehr würde sie seinen Atem, seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nie wieder würden sie eins sein und einmal mehr stieg die nackte Verzweiflung in ihr hoch. Ihr war, als würde man ihr vor ihren eigenen Augen das Herz aus der Brust reißen und es gab nichts, das sie dagegen zu tun vermochte._

_Die Soldaten machten teilnahmslose Mienen zu ihrem grausigen Geschäft. Kein Funken Mitleid stand in ihre Gesichter geschrieben, als sie ihren Gefangenen durch das Tor der Burg Antonia hinaus auf die Straße stießen. Daniel, von der Kraft des Stoßes überwältigt, fiel in den heißen Staub der Straße, mit dem Gesicht voran, sodass der schwere Holzbalken auf seinen Schultern ihn unter sich begrub. Er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich und Blut begann aus seinem Mund in den Sand zu tropfen. Einer der Soldaten trat ihn heftig in die Seite und unter obszönem Fluchen und Schimpfen halfen sie dem Gestrauchelten wieder auf die wankenden Beine. Der grauenvolle Tross setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Hannah folgte ihnen mit einigem Abstand. Sie war sich der Gefahr, in die sie sich begab, durchaus bewusst. Doch sie konnte und wollte ihren Mann nicht alleine sterben lassen. Sie hatten sich einst geschworen immer füreinander da zu sein. In guten und schlechten Zeiten, auch wenn es die Priester damals bei ihrer Vermählung nicht in diese Worte gekleidet hatten. Die Römer zwangen Daniel seinen heiligen Schwur zu brechen. Diese Elenden zerrissen ihr kleines beschauliches Leben in tausend Fetzen und zuckten dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper. _

_Vom Prätorium zum Tor, das zu dem alten Steinbruch führte, war es kein sehr langer Weg. Doch die schwere Last von Tod und Folter verlangsamte die schauerliche Prozession und so dauerte es fast eine volle Stunde bis sie an der Schädelstätte ankamen. Es hingen noch immer zwei Verurteilte vom Vortag an den Kreuzen, die ihren Kampf noch nicht hinter sich hatten. Ihre Lippen waren von Anstrengung und Durst aufgeplatzt und von den endlosen gequälten Schreien, die ihr langsames Sterben als Mahnung an alle anderen über die riesigen Mauern Jeruschalajims hinweg trugen. _

_Die Soldaten, die Daniel zu dem bereitstehenden Stamm des Kreuzes zerrten, kümmerte all das wenig. Für sie war es Alltagsgeschäft und obendrein waren sie mit dem, was sie taten, im Recht. Aufwiegler mussten unter allen Umständen zum Schweigen gebracht werden und jeder weitere Aufruhr so im Keim erstickt werden. Der ferne Kaiser in Rom hatte diese Politik befohlen und sein Statthalter Valerius Gratus war sein getreuer Vasall. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, welch Grauen er verbreitete, solange es ruhig blieb in Judäa und dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Für Kultur und Freiheitsdrang der Juden hatte er wenig übrig und so häuften sich unter seiner Herrschaft die Hinrichtungen. _

_Hannah war dem Zug des Todes mit einiger Entfernung gefolgt. Das Kind in ihrem Bauch protestierte heftig gegen die Anstrengung seiner Mutter in der glühenden Mittagssonne, doch Hannah bemerkte es nicht. Der tiefe Schmerz, die Wut und die Angst, die ihr Herz umklammerten, machten sie blind für ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse und die ihres Kindes. Immer wieder musste sie beobachten, wie sie Daniel schlugen und traten. Immer wieder musste sie hören, wie sie ihn beleidigten und beschimpften. Er ertrug alles mit stummem Trotz. Oder konnte er einfach nichts mehr erwidern? Als sie Daniel schließlich vor dem Kreuzstamm auf den Boden warfen, sank Hannah etliche Meter entfernt von dem grausigen Geschehen auf die Knie. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie sie Daniel die Kleider vom Leib rissen und zunächst seine Hände an den Querbalken nagelten. Seine Schreie hallten mit jedem Übelkeit erregenden Schlag der groben Holzhämmer von den kargen Felswänden und mit jedem weiteren Schlag zog sich eine unsichtbare Kette immer fester um ihr Herz zusammen. Tränen mischten sich mit dem Blut in seinem Gesicht und tropften in den heißen Wüstensand. Hannah konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Sie sah, wie das Blut aus seinen Handgelenken schoss, als die Nägel langsam und unerbittlich zwischen die Knochen getrieben wurden. Sein Atem ging schwer und ein leises Röcheln war mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, vernehmlich. Sie war wie gelähmt, starrte auf die Männer, die ihr das einzige nahmen, das ihr in ihrem Leben noch geblieben war. _

_Die fünf Soldaten hatten die Frau natürlich längst bemerkt, die im Staub kauerte und ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit zusah. Obwohl sie sich denken konnten, wer sie war, warum sie an diesem grauenvollen Ort verweilte, konnten und wollten sie von ihrem Werk nicht ablassen. Nachdem sie ihr Opfer sicher am Balken mit Seilen festgebunden hatten, machten sie sich eilig daran, ihre Arbeit zu vollenden. Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich von einem strahlend blauen Himmel und tünchte das Geschehen in ein unwirkliches Farbspiel aus leuchtendem Rot, erdigem Braun und den glänzenden grauen Brüchen in den Felswänden. Sie ächzten laut, als sie mit Hilfe eines langen Seils den Querbalken mit ihrem Opfer daran hoch auf den Kreuzstamm zogen. Daniel schrie seine Pein laut heraus, als er mit einem Mal mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an den beiden Nägeln durch seine Arme hing. Doch die Soldaten schienen seine Qual nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Oder es war ihnen einfach egal. Sein Schmerz langweilte sie; sein Todeskampf war einer unter vielen. Und so nahmen sie Hammer und Nägel in die Hände, so leichtfertig wie ein Schreiner seinen Hobel und lieferten ihren Delinquenten der letzten grausamen Tortur aus, bevor sie ihn seinem unvermeidlichen Schicksal überlassen würden. Wieder prallte der dumpfe Klang von Hammer auf Nagel auf die Felswände, begleitet von den Schreien eines Mannes, der seinen letzten Kampf unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Die langen Nägel durch die Fersenknochen zu treiben, dauerte ungleich länger, jedoch geschah auch dies mit einer Routine, wie sie nur Soldaten in Judäa ihr eigen nennen konnten. Ihr Kommandant überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er eine Wache zurücklassen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Die Sonne brannte heiß, der Mann war so gut wie tot und von der Frau im Staub ging keine Gefahr aus. So verließen die fünf Soldaten, um ein schäbiges altes Leinengewand reicher, Golgatha._

_Es war still im alten Steinbruch. Die Schritte der Soldaten waren mit ihrem Eintreten durch das Stadttor verklungen und die Gekreuzigten hatten keinen Atem mehr, um ihre Pein der Welt kund zu tun. Hannah blickte zu Daniel empor. Ihn so zu sehen, brach ihr das Herz und schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging wankend auf das Kreuz zu. Tränen fanden erneut den Weg ihre blassen Wangen hinab, als sie schließlich vor seinem Kreuz zum Stehen kam. Behutsam legte sie ihre rauen Hände auf seinen geschundenen Fußrücken und drückte einen unsicheren Kuss auf die gerötete Haut. _

„_Du scheinst mir wie ein Engel in meines Grabes Tiefe." Daniels Stimme war kaum wahrnehmbar, so leise hatte er sich seine Worte erkämpfen müssen. „Es tut mir so leid."_

_Hannah blickte zu ihm empor, suchte das vertraute, warme Braun seiner Augen mit ihren eigenen und versuchte so gut sie es vermochte, ihm Trost mit ihrem Blick zu schenken. „Ich liebe dich", war das einzige, das über ihre trockenen Lippen kam und sie sah Stunde um Stunde zu ihm auf, schickte ihm ihre Liebe als Trost in seinem aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die letzte Macht, die er nicht überwinden konnte. Die Sonne tauchte bereits hinter den Mauern Jeruschalajims in das Dunkel des Horizonts, als das Licht in seinen Augen, die beiden Tore, in denen sie einst die Ewigkeit geschaut hatte, für immer erlosch._

_Ein lautes Schluchzen zerriss die unheimliche Stille der frühen Abendstunden. Hannah erschrak über die Gewalt ihrer eigenen Stimme in so unmittelbarer Nähe des Todes. Ihr Wehklagen und Weinen hallten weit über die Mauern Jeruschalajims hinaus und suchten nach einer mitleidigen Seele, die sich ihrer erbarmen würde. Doch die Welt um sie herum war verstummt. Niemand war da, der ihr Leid teilte, sie aus ihrer tiefen Verzweiflung erlöste. Und so bemerkte sie auch den Arm nicht, der sich sanft auf ihren bebenden Schultern niedergelegt hatte._

„_Komm", flüsterte eine weiche Stimme in ihr Ohr und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sich aus dem heißen Staub der Schädelstätte zu erheben. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."_

_Hannah folgte ihr wie ein kleines Kind. Willenlos ließ sie sich durch die engen Gassen Jeruschalajims zu ihrem kleinen Haus führen. Ihr Körper und ihre Seele waren wie betäubt, vom Schmerz gefangen, der sie zu ersticken drohte. Das dünne rote Rinnsal, das ihre Oberschenkel hinab lief, bemerkte sie nicht. Die fremde Frau führte sie geschickt durch die engen Straßen der Stadt, geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken, fort von dem Ort des Grauens, weg von dem einzigen Mann, dem sie je ihre Liebe geschenkt hatte. Das Gehen fiel ihr zunehmend schwer und sie musste sich schwer auf ihre Mildtäterin stützen. Von Golgatha zu ihrem kleinen Haus mussten sie zum anderen Ende der Stadt laufen und Hannah verließen die Kräfte. Sie sank zu Boden, spürte all die kleinen Steinchen der Straße nicht, die sich durch ihre Kleider spitz gegen ihren Leib drückten, sah nie den großgewachsenen Fremden, der eilend auf die beiden Frauen zukam. _

„_Ich bringe sie nach Hause. Geh zum Beth Hasada und hole Wasser, Mariam. Uns steht eine lange Nacht bevor." Der Mann sah die Frau, die er soeben mit Mariam angesprochen hatte, aus dunklen sanften Augen an. _

„_Pass auf euch auf. Wenn sie ausgerechnet dich mit ihr sehen, der Witwe eines Aufrührers…" Mariam stockte. „Ich wage es nicht mir auszudenken, was dann geschieht."_

„_Es ist nicht mehr weit und auch ich bin manchmal zu einer kleinen Notlüge fähig." Er zwinkerte ihr ermutigend zu und legte ihr gleichzeitig beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Unsere einzige Sorge sollte jetzt ihr gelten. Sie hat viel durchgemacht und ihr Leiden ist noch nicht zu Ende." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hob er die Ohnmächtige in seine Arme und machte sich auf den Rest des Weges. Er ging schnell, doch nicht zu hektisch, um keinen allzu großen Verdacht auf sich und die Frau zu ziehen und hoffte darauf, dass seine Gefährtin bald mit dem heiligen Wasser nachfolgen würde. _

_So kam er nicht lange darauf an dem kleinen Haus an und hatte ein wenig Mühe mit seiner Last in den Armen das hölzerne Tor, das einen Zugang durch die hohe Steinmauer gewährte, zu öffnen. Er schaffte es und langsam begann sich die schwache Frau in seinen Armen zu regen. Eine fast unmenschliche Spannung baute sich in dem zarten Körper auf bis ein gequälter Schrei die friedvolle Stille des frühen Abends zerriss. Sie hielt ihren Bauch, krampfte unter Schmerzen zusammen. Tränen rannen durch fest geschlossene Augen ihre fahlen Wangen hinab und hinterließen kleine nasse Flecken auf dem groben Leingewand des Mannes._

„_Ruhig." Er beeilte sich nun Hannah ins Haus zu tragen. So vorsichtig er es nur irgend vermochte, legte er sie auf das einfache Bett. Auch wenn es für einen Mann als unrein galt, Frauen in ihren ureigensten Nöten zur Seite zu stehen, so konnte er doch in den Dogmen alter, machtbesessener Priester nicht die Wahrheit des Unaussprechlichen erkennen und zudem konnte er dieses arme Geschöpf nicht sich selbst überlassen. „Hab keine Angst, Hannah. Wir werden dir helfen. Du musst jetzt stark sein. Dein Kind ist auf dem Weg ins Licht." Angst flackerte in den Augen der jungen Frau._

„_Es ist zu früh. Sie ist noch nicht stark genug." Tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten ihren ganzen Leib bis die nächste Wehe ihr durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Hannahs Atem ging schnell, erfüllt von der Furcht vor dem, was bevorstand. Ihr war als würde sich ihr ganzer Körper in einer einzigen schmerzvollen Welle zusammenziehen, die das Leben aus ihr hinaus waschen wollte. Sie gab dem Zwang nach, presste die Frucht ihres Leibes aus sich hinaus und betete in ihrem eigenen Martyrium für ihr Kind und den Fremden, der ihr zur Seite stand._

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam die fremde Frau mit einem großen Krug ins Haus. Ohne sich mit der ihr unbekannten Umgebung vertraut zu machen, goss sie etwas von dem Wasser in einen Topf, schürte aus den noch glimmenden Überresten ein neues Feuer und gab eine Kräutermischung in das Wasser, die sie in einem kleinen Lederbeutel an ihrem Gürtel bei sich trug. Erst jetzt wandte sie sich Hannah und dem Mann zu. Sie gebot ihm, Hannahs Schultern zu stützen, während sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln dem noch Ungeborenen in die kalte Welt hinaus half. Nach drei weiteren Wehen war es vollbracht. Das Kind war geboren und lag in den Armen der Frau, die dem Mann einen sorgenvollen Blick zuwarf. Hannah hoffte schwer in seinen Armen liegend, ihr Kind in Empfang nehmen zu dürfen. Die beiden Fremden wechselten einige Worte miteinander, doch Hannah verstand sie nicht und jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es bis auf ihre Stimmen ruhig war in ihrem kleinen Haus. Kein Schrei eines Neugeborenen, auf den alle ihre Hoffnung setzten, durchdrang die Stille. Verwirrt und ängstlich zwang sie ihre Augen, ihr die Bilder zu schenken, die sie brauchte, um zu verstehen. Die Frau saß mit einem in Tücher gewickelten Bündel noch immer am Fußende des Bettes. Ihr Blick war seltsam traurig, einem eigentlich so freudigen Ereignis nicht angemessen. Hannah begann langsam zu begreifen. Ihr Kind – Daniels Kind – war tot. Auch die Frau wusste, dass Hannah verstanden hatte. Mit einem Ausdruck unendlicher Trauer legte sie ihr das tote Kind, einen Sohn, in die Arme. Zärtlich strich Hannah ihrem Kind über Wange, hoffte, dass die Berührung der Mutter Leben in das kleine Wesen zaubern mochte. Doch es geschah nichts. Noch immer lehnte sie an des fremden Mannes Brust, doch spürte sie seine Gegenwart nicht. Sie war allein, gefangen in der Trauer um ihr Kind und um ihren Mann, die sie beide am selben Tag verloren hatte._

„_Trink das". Die Frau, die er zuvor Mariam genannt hatte, saß mit einem Becher vor Hannah und hielt ihn ihr an die trockenen Lippen. „Es wird dir helfen." Übermannt von allem, was geschehen war, trank Hannah einen kleinen Schluck von dem noch heißen Gebräu und sank, ihren Sohn noch immer im Arm haltend, wieder zurück in die Arme des Fremden. „Schlafe Hannah. Du brauchst deine Kraft." Hannah wollte protestieren, doch der Trank wirkte schnell. Eine bleierne Schwere legte sich über sie und ließ sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten._

„_Woher wusstest du von ihr Jeshu?" Mariam nahm der schlafenden Hannah vorsichtig den toten Jungen aus dem Arm und begann damit, das reglose Wesen zu waschen. Noch am Vormittag waren sie in Efrata bei Verwandten Jeshuas gewesen, als dieser plötzlich darauf bestand, umgehend nach Jeruschalajim zurückzukehren._

„_Es war eine Eingebung", antwortete er schlicht und strich Hannah noch immer sanft, beinahe wie in Trance über ihr verschwitztes dunkles Haar. „Wir mussten ihr helfen. Es war sein Wille."_

„_Welch grausames Schicksal sie ertragen muss. Wie kann der Herr ihr das nur aufbürden?" Mariam wickelte das Kind in ein sauberes Leintuch und legte es neben seine Mutter auf das Bett. Sie erhob sich und Jeshua tat es ihr gleich. Er ging zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in seine Arme._

„_Es ist nicht der Herr, der ihr dieses Schicksal auferlegt hat, Mariam. Das solltest du doch am besten wissen. Er führt und leitet die Menschen, doch sie sind mit all ihren Entscheidung selbst Herr über ihr Schicksal."_

„_Dann ist es also die Schuld ihres Mannes?" Mariam entwand sich der Umarmung ihres Mannes, wollte sie doch seine einfache Erklärung nicht einfach so widerspruchslos hinnehmen. „Er hat sich also dafür entschieden seine Frau zur Witwe zu machen, sein Kind dadurch mit sich in den Tod zu reißen?" Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu dem Krug voll mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen Beth Hasadas und füllte damit einen kleinen Topf, den sie neben das Feuer stellte, damit er sich erwärmte. Jeshua setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch nahe bei der Feuerstelle und sah seiner Frau bei ihrem geschäftigen Treiben zu. Immer, wenn sie mit sich rang, suchte sie Arbeit für ihre Hände, damit Verzweiflung sie nicht überkam und so ihren scharfen Verstand trübte. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie verschiedene Salben und Öle aus einer alten Umhängetasche hervorholte, die sie zuvor achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen hatte._

„_Er hat für eine gerechte Sache gekämpft, doch er hat den falschen Weg gewählt. Der Weg der Kanai ist ein Weg der Gewalt. Wenn unser Volk eines in seiner langen Geschichte gelernt haben sollte, dann doch dies, dass der Weg der Gewalt nur noch mehr Elend über uns bringt. Die Liebe ist der einzige Weg, der uns aus der Knechtschaft Roms und aus unserer eigenen führen kann." Jeshua sprach bedächtig, doch aus tiefster Überzeugung. „Du weißt das alles, Mariam. Warum zweifelst du plötzlich?" _

_Mariam, die Jeshua immer noch den Rücken zukehrte, hielt inne. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, Mörser und Stößel noch immer in Händen. Tränen schimmerten im dämmrigen Licht in ihren dunklen Augen und ihr war der Kampf anzusehen, den sie mit sich focht. „Weil ich heute mein eigenes Schicksal gesehen habe, Jeshu. Ich kann und will es mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein wird, wenn deine Zeit kommt." Sie hatte den Kampf verloren. Ungehemmt rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und tropften in den Mörser. „Du sagst der Weg der Liebe ist der einzige, der zur Erlösung führt. Du gehst diesen Weg. Wir beide gehen diesen Weg. Und doch soll es so enden?" Mariam schluchzte laut auf und legte sogleich die Hand über den Mund aus Angst, dass sie Hannah wecken könnte. Jeshua stand auf, nahm ihr Mörser und Stößel aus der Hand und nahm sie fest in seine Arme._

„_Ich fürchte den Tag auch, meine Taube. Doch es ist vorherbestimmt. Wir haben unseren Weg dem Herrn befohlen und müssen auf ihn hoffen. Er wird's wohl machen." Es fiel ihm schwer seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch in diesen Momenten war er Mariams einziger Trost. Ihr seine eigene Angst zu zeigen, schien ihm wie eine Sünde, die er nicht begehen konnte. Er liebte sie mit allem, was er war, doch hatte er ihr nie etwas vorgemacht. Mariam hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben ein jähes Ende finden würde und sie hatte ihm neben ihrer Liebe und Treue geschworen, diesen Pfad gemeinsam mit ihm zu beschreiten._

_Ein leises aber bestimmtes Klopfen riss die beiden Liebenden aus ihrer innigen Umarmung. Jeshua sah, wie alle Farbe aus Mariams Gesicht wich und gebot ihr mit einem Handzeig, sich zu Hannah und dem toten Kind zu setzen. Er selbst ging zur Tür und versuchte durch einen Schlitz zwischen den Brettern nach draußen zu spähen, doch die Dunkelheit der Nacht verbarg das Gesicht des Fremden._

„_Wer ist da?" _

„_Lass mich ein Jeshua bar Josef. Ich muss zu meinem Kind!" Es war die Stimme eines Mannes mittleren Alters, tief und ruhig und Jeshua erkannte sie sofort. Es war die Stimme Josefs von Arimathia, einem Mitglied des Sanhedrins und heimlichen Anhänger seiner Lehren. Jeshua öffnete die Tür und der ältere Mann stürmte in einer Weise hinein, wie man sie von einem Mann seines Alters nicht erwartet hätte. Mariam erhob sich von der Seite Hannahs und trat beiseite. Josef blieb wie angewurzelt davor stehen. „Was haben sie dir angetan, mein Kind?" Sein Blick schweifte von dem aschfahlen Gesicht seiner Tochter zu dem toten Kind, das neben ihr lag und ein Ausdruck tiefster Erschütterung legte sich auf seine ganze Gestalt. Er setzte sich neben die bewusstlose Frau, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Es war dumm von Daniel, euch so im Stich zu lassen. Und doch kann ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Mein Kind…" Er seufzte tief und wischte sich mit seiner freien Hand hastig über die feuchten Augen. Eine Weile verharrte er mit seinem Blick auf Hannah, ehe er sich an ihre beiden Wohltäter wandte. „Ich war bei Valerius Gratus. Er hat mir gestattet den Leichnam Daniels vom Kreuz zu nehmen. Ich habe ihn in das Grab eines Vetters bringen lassen, da mein eigenes noch nicht fertig ist. Es war keine Zeit ihn zu waschen und zu salben." Kaum hatten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen, regte sich Hannah. Mariam eilte ihr sofort zur Seite. Dass sie dabei ihren Vater beinahe vom Bett stieß, nahm sie geflissentlich in Kauf. Josef stand auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte, um den beiden Frauen Raum zu geben. _

„_Jeshu, geh, bring mir warmes Wasser und Tücher, damit ich ihr helfen kann, sich zu säubern. Und dann lasst uns allein." Mariam war diesen Befehlston noch aus ihrer Heimatstadt Migdal gewohnt, wo sie – auch wenn es sich einer Frau eigentlich nicht ziemte – die Ländereien ihrer Familie verwaltet hatte bis Jeshua in ihr Leben getreten war. An jenem Tag hatte sie die Verantwortung ihrer jüngeren Schwester übertragen, die diese seither gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann trug. Jeshua nahm ihr den barschen Tonfall nicht übel. So tat er, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte und nahm dann den anderen Mann am Arm und führte ihn hinaus in die kühle Luft des herannahenden Morgens._

_Hannah schlug die Augen nur langsam auf und es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Sie erkannte die Frau wieder, die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Hoffnungsvoll wandte sie ihr den Kopf zu._

„_Wo ist mein Kind?" Hannahs Stimme war von Anstrengung und Tränen rau und es bereitete ihr große Mühe zu sprechen. _

„_Es tut mir leid, Hannah. Es war einfach noch zu früh." Mariam fühlte mit der jüngeren Frau. Sie selbst hatte erst im Jahr zuvor einem kleinen Sohn das Leben geschenkt und sie konnte sich den unsäglichen Schmerz, den Hannah durchleiden musste, nicht einmal vorstellen. Sie hatte einen Schwall von Trauer und Wut erwartet, der ob dieser Nachricht über sie hereinbrechen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Hannah nickte nur kaum merklich und wandte ihr Gesicht von Mariam ab._

„_Es ist meine Schuld."_

„_Nein! Hannah! Nein! Wie kommst du nur darauf?" Mariam war überrascht von diesem Geständnis, doch konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieses arme Geschöpf Schuld an den Ereignissen war._

„_Ich hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen." Hannah sprach so leise, dass Mariam größte Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen. „Jetzt kann ich ihm nicht einmal die letzten Ehren erweisen und das einzige, was mir von ihm geblieben ist, habe ich auch dem Tod überantwortet. Es ist meine Schuld."_

_Mariam wusste, dass alle guten Worte, alles Gegenreden sinnlos waren. „Dein Vater ist hier und hat Nachricht gebracht. Dein Mann ruht im Grab eines Vetters. Dort wirst du auch euren Sohn bestatten können. Und du wirst ihnen die letzten Ehren erweisen können." Sie strich der noch immer völlig erschöpften Frau eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Stimme war voller ehrlichen Mitgefühls und von nun an brauchte es keine Worte mehr. Sie half Hannah sich aufzusetzen, sich ihrer schmutzigen Kleider zu entledigen und sich Staub und Blut vom Körper zu waschen. Das Wasser aus dem Brunnen Beth Hasadas schien seine Wirkung zu tun, denn Mariam merkte rasch, dass Hannah mehr und mehr aus eigener Kraft auf dem Bett saß und sie sie nicht mehr stützen musste. Nachdem sie gewaschen war, half Mariam ihr, frische Kleider überzuziehen, kämmte ihr Haar und verbarg es unter einem schwarzen Schleier, den Hannah beinahe schon ängstlich tief ins Gesicht zog. Wie selbstverständlich nahm sie ihren toten Sohn in die Arme und stand auf. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht recht, doch sie zwang sich ein weiteres Mal ihren eigenen Willen auf. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie zu ihm und ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme legen. Wenn sie im Leben einander auch nie hatten begegnen dürfen, so sollten sie doch wenigstens im Tod vereint sein._

„_Bring mich zu ihm. Ich bitte dich." Hannah sah der anderen Frau tief in die Augen und ihr drängender Blick, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Mariam nickte nur und folgte Hannah nach draußen in den grauen Morgen. Jeshua und Josef erhoben sich von der kleinen Bank unter dem Feigenbaum und traten zu den beiden Frauen. Josef legte Hannah die Hand tröstlich auf die Schulter und gab seiner Tochter einen mitfühlenden Kuss auf die Stirn. Stumm setzte sich der kleine Trauerzug in Bewegung hin zu einem Friedhof auf einem Hügel in der Nähe des Ölbergs, wohin Josef Daniels Leiche hatte bringen lassen. _

_Sie brauchten etwas mehr als eine Stunde und das Leben in Jeruschalajim erwachte langsam aus dem Schlaf. Immer wieder mussten Mariam, Jeshua und Josef die geschwächte Hannah mit dem toten Kind im Arm auf dem Weg zur Grabstätte stützen, doch die junge Frau entzog sich ihren tröstenden Berührungen immer wieder. Dies war ihr Weg zum Kreuz. Und sie war entschlossen ihn aus eigener Kraft zu bewältigen – so wie Daniel es getan hatte._

_Als sie schließlich bei dem Felsengrab ankamen, hatten Jeshua und Josef große Mühe, den schweren Stein davor beiseite zu schieben. Unter einigem Ächzen gelang es ihnen schließlich. Ehrerbietig traten sie zur Seite, um Hannah Zugang zu gewähren. Ohne ein Wort, ohne die Regung eines Gefühls in ihren verhärmten Zügen, ging sie in die kleine Höhle, in der ihr Mann in einer schmalen in die Wand eingelassenen Nische lag. Man hatte ihm ein weißes Leintuch über Gesicht und Körper gelegt. Zögerlich fasste sie den groben Stoff an einer Ecke und zog ihn langsam beiseite. Er sah friedlich aus. Nichts in seinen vertrauten Zügen zeugte mehr von der Pein, die er vor seinem Tod durchlitten hatte. Eine einzelne Träne entschlüpfte Hannahs Augenwinkel und kroch langsam ihre blasse Wange hinab. Sie beugte sich zu Daniel und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal auf den kalten Mund._

„_Ich bringe dir unseren Sohn Jochanan. Mögt ihr euch auf eurem Weg in die Ewigkeit des Herrn eine Stütze sein." Noch einmal küsste sie Daniel, diesmal auf die Stirn und legte ihm dann seinen Sohn auf die Brust. Hannah ging nach draußen vor das Grab. Stumm bat sie Mariam um Salben, Öle und Tücher. Diese nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und folgte Hannah sodann hinein in das Grab. Mariam ging ihr bei ihrer schweren Arbeit zur Hand, reichte Hannah, was sie benötigte und hielt für eine ganze Weile den kleinen Jochanan in ihren Armen._

_Vorsichtig, beinahe so als hätte sie Angst, ihm noch mehr weh zu tun, wusch Hannah das Blut von Daniels Körper, küsste immer wieder die zahlreichen Wunden, die ihm auf grausamste Art zugefügt worden waren. Zärtlich rieb sie seine Haut mit den duftenden Ölen und Salben ein; ihr Finger glitten sanft und sicher über seinen kalten Körper, als wolle sie ihm diese letzte Liebkosung mit auf den Weg geben, damit die Entweihung durch Peitschen, brutale Fäuste, eiserne Nägel und hartes Holz nicht die letzten Berührungen waren, die ihn auf seinem Weg zum Allmächtigen begleiteten. Als sie schließlich fertig war, behandelte sie ihren Sohn auf die gleiche liebevolle Art, die sie zuvor Daniel hatte angedeihen lassen. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie das Kind auf die nackte Brust seines Vaters, küsste beide noch ein letztes Mal und schlug das Leinentuch über die zwei Körper. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang stand sie einfach reglos da. Mariam erschrak beinahe, als Hannah sich ihr unvermittelt zuwandte. _

„_Es ist getan", flüsterte sie leise und trat an Mariam vorbei hinaus ins Freie. Jeshua und Josef sahen besorgt zu der jungen Frau, doch ihr Blick verriet, dass sie Schmerz, Wut, Hass und Trauer tief in sich vergraben hatte, um diese schwere Prüfung meistern zu können. _

_Als Mariam ebenfalls aus dem Grab trat, nickte sie den beiden Männern zu. Jeshua und Josef machten sich sogleich daran, den Stein zurück vor den Eingang zum Grab zu schieben. Hannah setzte sich auf einen Felsen nicht weit entfernt und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Keiner der drei anderen vermochte zu sagen, was in ihr vorging. Sie saß ganz ruhig, fast reglos da und ließ nichts von dem Kampf, der in ihr tobte, nach außen dringen. Nach einer Weile wandte sie ihren Blick ihrem Vater zu. _

„_Ich danke dir, Vater, dass du mir meine Liebe zurückgebracht hast. Ich weiß, dass du unsere Verbindung nie besonders geschätzt hast. Umso mehr ehrt dich deine Tat." Hannah wirkte seltsam gefasst, so als wäre ein Entschluss in ihr herangereift, während einer Beratschlagung von der die anderen nichts gemerkt hatten. „Euch Mariam und Jeshua danke ich für die selbstlose Barmherzigkeit, die ihr einer Fremden geschenkt habt. Sollte der Tag einst kommen, werde ich sie euch vergelten, so es in meiner Macht steht." Sie erhob sich wieder von ihrem Felsen und sah den dreien, einem nach dem anderen tief in die Augen. „Und nun vergebt mir, aber lasst mich ein wenig allein hier."_

„_Hannah, Kind, du bist zu schwach, um allein…" Josef verstummte rasch, sprach seinen Satz nie zu Ende. Jeshuas Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und sein Blick verriet dem Älteren, dass er den Wunsch seiner Tochter respektieren sollte._

„_Lass uns gehen, Josef. Gott wird seine Hand schützend über sie halten." Nun war es an Jeshua keinen Widerspruch zuzulassen und Josef und Mariam gehorchten ihm stumm. Widerwillig gingen sie den Hügel hinab, wollten Hannah nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Ort ihrem Schicksal überlassen, doch sie hatte ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen. _

_Von unten blickte Jeshua noch einmal zu der kleinen Figur auf halber Höhe des Hügels hinauf. Sie saß noch genauso da, wie sie sie verlassen hatten, zumindest konnte er aus der Entfernung keine Veränderung in ihrer Haltung erkennen. Josef folgte Jeshuas Blick hinauf zu ihr._

„_Denkst du, wir können sie allein lassen?" fragte der alte Mann unsicher. Er musste sich gedulden bis er eine Antwort bekam. „Ich weiß, dass es sich grausam anhört, aber ich muss zurück in den Tempel. Heute findet eine wichtige Versammlung statt, der ich nicht fernbleiben kann."_

„_Wir werden in ihrer Nähe bleiben, Josef. Jetzt kann ihr ohnehin nur noch der Allmächtige helfen." Jeshua umarmte den Mann und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. _

„_Ich danke dir Jeshua." Josef lächelte ebenfalls, aber nur kurz und machte sich dann eilends auf den Weg zum Tempel. Jeshua legte den Arm um seine Frau und ließ seinen Blick abermals zu der Gestalt auf dem Berg wandern._

„_Sie ist stark. Sie wird es schaffen", sagte er leise und küsste Mariam auf die Schläfe. „So wie du es schaffen wirst."_

„_Sprich nicht davon", mahnte Mariam und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. „Lass uns einfach die Zeit genießen, die uns noch bleibt."_

_Während unten am Fuß zwei Liebende still ein jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, fiel es der Frau oben auf dem Hügel schwer, sich von dem Ort der Trauer und des Abschieds zu lösen. Hannah weinte nicht mehr, starrte nur stumm auf den schweren Stein, der sie von nun an für immer von Mann und Kind trennte. Sie schickte ihnen leise ihre Liebe mit als Geleit auf ihrem letzten Weg und als die Nacht hereinbrach, machte sie sich auf den Weg in das, was von ihrem Leben noch übrig war. Hannah ging langsam durch die dunklen Straßen, lauschte den Geräuschen von Leben, die aus den Häusern in die Stadt strömten. Es kam ihr wie blanker Hohn vor, dass aus ihren Fenstern keine solchen Laute mehr klingen würden, dass der Rest ihres Lebens einsam sein würde, jetzt da ihre eine Liebe an einem Ort war, wohin sie ihr nicht folgen konnte. Hannah wunderte sich nur kurz als sie bei ihrem Haus ankam und das Tor in der hohen Steinmauer einen Spalt breit offen stand. Doch als sie vor der Haustür stand, hörte sie leises Winseln. Zunächst glaubte sie, sich getäuscht zu haben, aber als sie ihren Blick durch den kleinen Garten schweifen ließ, entdeckte sie unter dem alten Feigenbaum ein Paar glitzernder Augen. Etwas unsicher ging sie hinüber und entdeckte ein kleines graues Bündel unter der Bank. Hannah ging in die Hocke und hob ein Wolfjunges unter der Bank heraus. Am Hinterlauf entdeckte sie eine klaffende Wunde. Hannah nahm die kleine winselnde Wölfin in ihre Arme und ging mit dem verletzten Tier ins Haus. Sie wusch die Wunde aus, legte eine Paste aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern darauf und verband das Bein. Dann gab sie dem kleinen Tier zu fressen und zu trinken und nicht lange darauf, lag das Wolfsjunge wohlig gähnend in ihrem Schoß und kuschelte sich an sie. Und noch ein klein wenig später schliefen beide eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem alten Teppich vor der Feuerstelle ein._


	7. Chapter 7

Vorsichtig tastete ich mich in das Innere meines Hauses vor. Das Feuer war lange erloschen und so drang nur durch die beiden kleinen Fenster ein wenig Mondlicht hinein. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe sich meine Augen an die fast völlige Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Doch mit einmal war mir so, als sähe ich Alias Augen in der Finsternis auf mich gerichtet. Ihr leises Winseln durchschnitt die Stille und jetzt entdeckte ich auch ihn.

„Jeshua!" Panik stieg in mir auf, als ich auf die leblose Gestalt auf dem Boden zu rannte. Alia, die die ganze Zeit über neben ihm gelegen hatte, sprang aufgeregt jaulend auf und tänzelte um den Körper herum. Ich legte mein Ohr auf seine Seite und stellte zu meiner Beruhigung fest, dass er noch atmete. Doch seine Stirn glühte förmlich. Ich musste mir ein Fluchen verkneifen, während ich versuchte, Jeshua auf das Bett zu heben. Er war zwar kein schwerer Mann, aber dafür groß und in seiner Ohnmacht lag er doppelt so schwer in meinen Armen. Als ich ihn schließlich sicher zurück auf das Bett gelegt hatte, zündete ich ein paar Öllampen an, um mir ein genaueres Bild machen zu können. Was ich sah, beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Dort, wo er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, entdeckte ich dunkle Lachen auf dem festgetretenen Lehmboden. Ein Blick auf Jeshua bestätigte meine Befürchtungen. Auf seinem Gewand zeichnete sich dort, wo einer der römischen Soldaten ihm mit der Lanze in die Seite gestochen hatte, ein großer dunkelroter Hof ab, während sich das Leintuch, das über das Bett gebreitet war, langsam auf Höhe seiner Hände und Füße ebenso dunkelrot verfärbte. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen sein mochte, begann ich damit Jeshuas Wunden zu versorgen. Die Panik, die dabei in mir aufwallte, versuchte ich zu unterdrücken. Nachdem er so große Fortschritte gemacht hatte, konnte er doch nun nicht einfach sterben.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, ehe es mir gelungen war, die Blutungen zu stillen und die Wunden so fest zu verbinden, dass eine ungestüme Bewegung im Fieberwahn, sie nicht wieder aufreißen würde. Danach flößte ich ihm einen Tee gegen das Fieber in kleinen Schlucken ein, konnte aber den einen oder anderen Hustenanfall nicht verhindern. Inständig hoffte ich, dass sein Fieber zurückgehen würde, doch es stieg und ich begann den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass ich ihn verlieren könnte. Es schmerzte mich, doch mit meinen wenigen Mitteln, die ich seinen schweren Verletzungen, der Entzündung, die in seinem Körper tobte und dem Fieber entgegenzusetzen hatte, musste ich den letztendlichen Erfolg meiner Mühen doch in Gottes Hände legen. Gerne hätte ich ihm noch einmal den goldenen Schimmer seiner braunen Augen gesehen, doch wann immer er kurz die Augen öffnete, glänzten sie rot und fiebrig, gezeichnet von einem Kampf, den er zu verlieren drohte.

Zwei Tage vergingen so, in denen mich die Hoffnung immer mehr verließ. Bald schien es so, als wollte Jeshua selbst nicht zurückkehren, als würde er den Tod sogar willkommen heißen. Überrascht hätte es mich nicht. Er hatte alles verloren, seine Frau, seine Familie, sein Leben und es gab keinen Weg, ihm wenigstens eines dieser Dinge zurückzugeben. Zumindest nicht für mich. Es schmerzte mich ihn so zu sehen – nicht nur weil er mich an mein eigenes Schicksal erinnerte. Mein Vater hatte Recht behalten. Was mit ihm geschehen war, war ein großes Verbrechen an einem Unschuldigen, der sich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank hatte führen lassen, ohne auch nur den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten. Er hatte es getan, um seine eigenen Leute vor der Verfolgung durch Kaiaphas zu schützen, der sich durch die Macht von Jeshuas Worten bedroht fühlte. Ich malte mir in den schillerndsten Farben aus, was ich mit dem Mann, der sich Hohepriester schimpfte, machen würde, würde er mir nur einmal zwischen die Finger kommen. Doch all meine hasserfüllten Gedanken halfen Jeshua nicht. Und genau das war es, das mich am meisten traf um seinet willen. Meine Macht hatte Grenzen und an die war ich gestoßen. Es gab nichts mehr, das ich für ihn tun konnte. Ich konnte ihm zur Seite stehen, versuchen ihn doch noch zu retten, aber letztendlich waren mir die Hände gebunden. Denn die eine Medizin, die er jetzt am dringendsten brauchte, war die eine, die ich ihm nicht geben konnte.

Bereits am Abend des ersten Tages seines erneuten Fiebers hatte ich meinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Natürlich hatte ich nicht geschrieben, worum es wirklich ging, doch ich hoffte, dass er verstehen würde, was ich ihm mitzuteilen versuchte. Der Nachbarsjunge war immer für eine Münze extra dankbar und außerdem zuverlässig. So hatte ich ihm die Nachricht und zwei Münzen in die Hand gedrückt und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, das kleine, abgenutzte Pergamentstück nur an Josef von Arimathia im Tempel auszuhändigen. Er kam einige Stunden später zurück und bestätigte mir, dass sein Auftrag geglückt sei. Ich dankte ihm, schenkte ihm noch eine frisch vom Baum gepflückte reife Feige und schickte ihn seines Weges. Seitdem hatte ich nichts gehört.

Am frühen Morgen des dritten Tages von Jeshuas Fieber klopfte es leise an der Tür. Alia, die wie immer neben Jeshuas Bett auf dem Boden lag, hob den Kopf und starrte die hölzerne Tür mit großen Augen an. Es war noch dunkel draußen, die Sonne würde erst in einigen Stunden aufgehen und ich hatte im Halbschlaf das Klopfen zunächst nicht gehört. Erst als es erneut, diesmal ein wenig lauter klopfte und Alia leise zu winseln begann, stand ich hellwach mitten im Raum. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie uns entdeckt hatten, doch der Ausdruck in den gelben Augen meiner Wölfin ließ mich langsam zur Tür gehen und mein Ohr gegen das Holz pressen. Ich hörte kein Klappern der Rüstungen von Soldaten, die sich einfach nicht vermeiden ließen und so beruhigte sich das wilde Schlagen meines Herzens langsam.

„Wer ist da?" Meine Stimme ging nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus, während ich noch immer angestrengt lauschend gegen die Tür gelehnt dastand.

„Mariam." Die Antwort kam ebenso geflüstert. Ich kannte ihre Stimme. Es war tatsächlich Mariam und noch während ich die Tür öffnete, schickte ich ein rasches Dankgebet zum Himmel, um dem Allmächtigen für diese glückliche Fügung zu danken. Und auch ein wenig meinem Vater und dem Nachbarsjungen, die beide gewusst hatten, was zu tun gewesen war. Mariam drückte sich durch den kleinen Spalt, den ich ihr geöffnet hatte und ich schloss hastig die Tür hinter ihr. Sie sah mich kurz an, doch dann eilte sie an Jeshuas Seite, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. So über ihm kauernd flüsterte sie ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, immer wieder von einem erstickten Schluchzen unterbrochen. Es war die Reaktion einer Frau, die eine verloren geglaubte Liebe wiedergefunden hatte und sie um nichts auf der Welt wieder hergeben würde.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, Mariam wieder zu sehen. Sie war einer von drei Menschen, die mich in der schrecklichsten Zeit meines Lebens gekannt hatten und mich beschlich ein Gefühl der Scham. In den Jahren seit Daniels und Jochanans Tod hatte ich mich die Kunst der Unnahbarkeit gelehrt. Diesen einen großen Schmerz in meinem Leben hielt ich wie einen kostbaren Schatz in meinem Inneren verborgen, ein Vermächtnis aus dem meine Stärke nährte und um dessen Geheimnis niemand wissen durfte. Mit meinem Vater hatte ich nach der Beisetzung meines Mannes und meines Sohnes nur noch wenig gesprochen. Er hatte mich in der Zeit danach verstoßen, da ich mich standhaft weigerte, meinen Schwager zu heiraten. Selbst als Shemun dasselbe Schicksal wie Daniel ereilte, wurde ich noch immer nicht wieder zu seiner Tochter. So blieb mir nur die Wahl zwischen zwei Welten: der einer Hure und der einer Heilkundigen. Meine Mutter hatte mich mit genug Wissen über die Heilkunst gesegnet, dass mir das erste Schicksal erspart blieb. Der Ertrag meines Wissens war gering, doch er reichte zum Leben und das genügte mir. Freunde und Familie hatte ich nicht mehr. Die Kanai waren klug genug mich in Ruhe zu lassen, denn ihnen war wohl bewusst, dass ich ihnen die Schuld an Daniels Tod gab. So sehr ich mich auch mühte, Vergebung war das eine, das ich nicht geben konnte. Ein Jahr nach Daniels und Jochanans Tod starb meine Mutter an einem seltenen Fieber. Man hatte ihr die besten Ärzte geholt, doch ihr Schicksal war beschieden. An ihrem letzten Tag in dieser Welt, hatte ich auch meinen Vater endgültig verloren. Er hatte sie von ganzem Herzen geliebt und er füllte die Leere in seinem Herzen mit dem Dienst im Tempel. Ich war einsam. Doch dieses Wort barg für mich nicht den Schrecken in sich, den es in den meisten anderen Menschen auslöste. Die Einsamkeit war es, die es mir gestattete, meinen Schatz aus Tränen zu hüten. Niemand konnte mir nahe genug kommen, um ihn zu bergen. So nährte ich meine Seele mit der Erinnerung an Liebe und der Hoffnung irgendwann wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein.

Mein Blick glitt hinüber zu Jeshua. Das Fieber hatte ihn noch immer fest in seinen Fängen und er wälzte sich auf dem Bett hin und her, so als wäre seine Ohnmacht von Dämonen heimgesucht. Mit Mariams Erscheinen an meiner Tür hatte ich wieder vorsichtig zu hoffen gewagt. Seit zwei Tagen und zwei Nächten war sie nun hier und an Jeshuas Zustand hatte sich kaum etwas geändert. Fast ohne Unterbrechung saß sie neben ihm, sprach mit ihm, erzählte ihm von seinem Sohn, den sie zwei Wochen nach der Kreuzigung zur Welt gebracht hatte und der mit seinen Geschwistern bei ihrer jüngeren Schwester in Migdal geblieben war. Doch ihre Worte drangen nicht zu ihm durch. Manchmal war mir, als wollte sie ihn Kraft ihrer Liebe wieder zurück ins Leben holen, doch sein Fieber hielt ihn mit eisernen Klauen gefangen.

„Ich habe Angst, Hannah." Mariams Stimme war heiser von unterdrückten Tränen und überraschte mich über Gebühr in der Stille meines kleinen Hauses. Überrascht sah ich in ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Wie meinst du das?" Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Ihr Mann lag dem Tod näher als dem Leben neben ihr auf dem Bett und es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn er die Nacht überlebte.

„Ich bete zum Herrn, dass er mir meinen Mann, den Vater meiner Kinder lässt und dennoch fürchte ich mich davor, was dann sein wird. Er war ein gütiger, offener und fröhlicher Mensch. Was ist wenn er zwar lebt, aber all dies, was ihn ausgemacht hat, statt seiner am Kreuz gestorben ist?" Ich verstand sie nur allzu gut. Damals, als die beiden mir eine Stütze gewesen waren, hatte ich Jeshua tatsächlich als einen Menschen erlebt, der im Vertrauen auf den Herrn seinen Weg mit Zuversicht ging. Seit er nun erneut in mein Haus gekommen war, hatte ich davon nichts mehr gesehen. Gewiss, es war noch zu früh, um das wahre Ausmaß seiner seelischen Wunden zu beurteilen, doch bei einer Kreuzigung war der eigene Tod am Ende nicht die schlimmste Bestrafung, sondern ein Akt der Gnade.

„Er war bereit zu sterben, Mariam, er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er dich und die Kinder wirklich aufgegeben hätte, wenn er eine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hätte? Jeshua hat sich mächtige Feinde gemacht. Kaiaphas und die seinen hatten Angst um ihre Macht, hatten Angst davor, dass Jeshua es tatsächlich mit seinen Worten schafft, unser Volk wieder zu dem einen Gott zurückzuführen." Ich war tatsächlich überzeugt von dem, was ich in jenem Moment sagte, auch wenn mich der schiere Anblick des fiebernden, gemarterten Mannes in meinem Bett sogleich wieder eines Besseren belehren wollte.

„Warst du dort?" Ihre von Angst und Tränen belegte Stimme beendete rasch meine Suche nach tröstenden Worten für Mariam und ich sah sie fragend an. „Auf Golgatha. Als sie Jeshua…" Sie brach ab. Ich sah Mariam noch vor mir, erinnerte mich daran, wie ich sie vor wenigen Wochen unter dem Kreuz als Ebenbild meiner Selbst sah, in all ihrem Schmerz, ihrer Angst und Verzweiflung. Mit der Wölbung ihres Leibes, die man unter ihren weiten Kleidern und den dunklen Schleiern nur erahnen konnte.

„Es ist eigenartig. Jeshua hat mir die gleiche Frage gestellt." Mariam sah mich einfach nur aus geröteten Augen an. Ich nickte und erzählte ihr die Geschichte des Tages, als man mich zum zweiten Mal zur Schädelstätte gezwungen hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Schlaf war ein Geschenk, das ihr seit jenen schicksalhaften Tagen vor vier Jahren nur selten beschieden ward. Deshalb waren sowohl Hannah als auch Alia, ihre Wölfin, nicht gerade hocherfreut, als mitten in der Nacht eine Faust laut gegen ihre Tür schlug. _

„_Hannah? Hannah! Öffne die Tür! Ich habe mit dir zu reden!" Hannah war verwirrt. War dies wirklich die Stimme ihres Vaters, die sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett befahl? Noch immer halb in den Fesseln des Schlafs gefangen, kroch sie aus dem Bett und legte sich einen Schal gegen die Kälte um die Schultern. Als die Wölfin merkte, dass ihre Herrin die Tür tatsächlich öffnen würde, sprang sie von ihrem Teppich auf und ging rasch an ihre Seite, jederzeit bereit sie gegen jeden Feind, der sich zu nahe an die Frau wagte, zu verteidigen. Mit unsicheren Händen öffnete Hannah die Tür. Es war tatsächlich ihr Vater, Josef von Arimathia, der Einlass in ihr bescheidenes Heim begehrte. Kaum hatte sich ihm die Tür geöffnet, schob er seine Tochter grob zur Seite und sah sich im Haus um, so als suche er jemanden, der in diesem Moment nicht dort zu sein hatte. Alia, die noch immer dicht gedrängt neben ihrer Herrin stand, knurrte vernehmlich. „Schließ die Tür und bring das Vieh zum Schweigen. Was ich mit dir zu besprechen habe, ist von größter Wichtigkeit."_

„_Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Vater", sagte Hannah verächtlich mit rauer Stimme, tat aber wie ihr geheißen und schloss hinter dem alten Mann die Tür. _

„_Es ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für alten Groll, Tochter." Josef setzte sich an den Tisch vor dem Feuer und sah sie an. Sein Blick befahl ihr, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, doch diesem Befehl verweigerte sie sich. _

„_Alten Groll?" Hannahs Stimme war gefährlich leise und in ihren Augen spiegelten sich der Zorn und die Enttäuschung der vergangenen Jahre. „Du kommst mitten in der Nacht in mein Haus, erteilst mir Befehle wie einer Dienstmagd und benimmst dich wie der Herr des Hauses. Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"_

_Josef hob schon zu einer wütenden Erwiderung an, doch besann sich im letzten Moment. „Es tut mir leid, Hannah. Doch Furcht und Wut ob einer unsäglichen Ungerechtigkeit treiben mich zu diesem Handeln und du bist der einzige Mensch auf diesem Erdenrund, an den ich mich wenden kann. Ich bitte dich inständig, mich anzuhören." Seine Augen verrieten Aufrichtigkeit und in seiner Stimme schwang der Klang der Angst mit._

„_Also gut." Hannah seufzte, setzte sich ihrem Vater gegenüber und sah ihn fordernd an. „Ich höre."_

„_Jeshua." Josef sprach den Namen mit inniger Bewunderung und tiefer Ehrfurcht aus, beides Dinge, die Hannah so nicht von ihm kannte. „Du erinnerst dich an ihn und seine Frau Mariam?" _

„_Wie könnte ich sie vergessen?" Sie verkniff es sich ihm zu sagen, dass dies die einzigen beiden Menschen waren, die ihr in jenen Tagen zur Seite gestanden waren._

„_Er wird sterben. Schon morgen. Vor wenigen Stunden wurde er von den Tempelwächtern verhaftet, Kaiaphas wegen des Verbrechens der Gotteslästerung vorgeführt und vom hohen Rat mit großer Mehrheit zum Tode verurteilt. Schon morgen wollen sie ihn Pontius Pilatus vorführen, damit er ihn töten lässt." Josef brach ab und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Dies war die kurze Fassung einer der wenigen Sitzungen des Sanhedrins, in der seine Stimme kein Gewicht hatte. Niemand hatte ihn angehört, Kaiaphas hatte ihm sogar das Wort entzogen und ihm ebenfalls einen Prozess wegen Gotteslästerung angedroht, sollte er weiter Stellung für den Nazarener beziehen. _

_Hannah sah ihren Vater schweigend an. Bilder von jenem Tag vor vier Jahren zogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder von ihrem Mann, dem sie beim Sterben hatte zusehen müssen. Und es hatte nichts gegeben, was sie dagegen hätte tun können. „Und was sollte ich tun können, um das zu verhindern?" Sie sah Josef voll Unverständnis an. Dass er es wagte ausgerechnet zu ihr zu kommen, sie wieder dem Schmerz auszusetzen, wohl wissend, was ihrem Mann wiederfahren war._

„_Wir können es nicht verhindern. Natürlich könnten wir die Kanai um ihre Hilfe bitten, aber Jeshua verweigert sich ihrem Weg. Selbst Mariam, die wieder schwanger ist, lehnt dies ab. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass sein Tod Gottes Wille ist, dass er sterben muss, um seiner Lehre und dem Wort Gottes die nötige Legitimation zu verleihen. Gott selbst hätte es ihm gesagt. Er sei geboren, um zu sterben. Doch wir haben Hilfe von einem Mann bekommen, der einst ein Kanai war und schon lange von Jeshuas Schicksal weiß. Er wurde von ihm persönlich auserwählt, Jeshua an die Tempeldiener zu verraten und somit dem Sanhedrin auszuliefern."_

„_Warum willst du dich seinem Schicksal in den Weg stellen, Vater? Denkst du, er würde dein Handeln gut heißen?" Hannah war sich bewusst, dass ihre Worte grausam klangen und im Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters konnte sie ablesen, wie abscheulich er ihre Worte fand. Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe und wählte seine Antwort mit Bedacht, ehe er seine Stimme wieder erhob._

„_Er wird von Irregeleiteten verurteilt, die einer Lehre folgen, die nicht Gottes Wille sein kann. Jeshua predigt von einem gütigen Gott, von einem Gott der alle Menschen liebt, der ihnen aber ihren Willen und die Macht über ihre eigenen Entscheidungen lässt. Denkst du wirklich so ein Gott, würde ein solch grausames Schicksal für eines seiner Kinder bestimmen?" Josefs Argument klang überzeugend. Schweigen legte sich über Vater und Tochter, die beide still mit sich rangen. Schließlich war es Hannah, die als erste wieder sprach._

„_Was willst du, dass ich mache?"_

„_Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt und es bringt dich in höchste Gefahr, aber ich möchte, dass du ihn aufnimmst, wenn alles vorüber ist. Ich habe bereits alles nötige in die Wege geleitet, ein oder zwei römische Offiziere eingeweiht, die Jeshuas Bestreben Frieden in unser Land zu bringen, erkannt haben. Auch ein Grab habe ich gekauft, in das wir den vermeintlich Toten bringen werden. Als Mitglied des Rates der einundsiebzig habe ich die nötige Macht, Jeshua vom Kreuz abnehmen zu lassen. Einer der beiden Soldaten wird ihm einen mit einem starken Schlafmittel getränkten Schwamm an die Lippen halten, sodass er kurz darauf wie tot erscheint. Wir werden ihn vom Kreuz abnehmen und in das Grab bringen lassen. Und in der Nacht, wenn alle in ihren Häusern sind und die Wachen am Grab vor dem Lagerfeuer mit Hilfe desselben Schlaftrunkes eingeschlafen sein werden, bringen wir Jeshua zu dir. Doch von da an wirst du auf dich allein gestellt sein. Keiner von uns wird dir mehr helfen können, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Jeshua niemals im Hause einer Witwe suchen würden, zu der er in der Öffentlichkeit nie eine Verbindung hatte. Es ist riskant, aber wir müssen den Versuch wagen." Erwartungsvoll sah Josef seine Tochter an, doch Hannah schwieg. Vor seinen Augen waren anders als bei ihr, nicht die Bilder des gekreuzigten Daniel aufgetaucht, war nicht eine Erinnerung an einen Schmerz wach geworden, den sie seit Jahren zu betäuben versuchte. Doch konnte er auch nicht die Erinnerungen an jenen Jeshua sehen, der damals zusammen mit seiner Frau an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, ihr Trost und Halt gegeben hatte, der versucht hatte, ihren Schmerz wenigstens ein bisschen zu lindern. „Es soll auch dein Schaden nicht sein, Tochter. Tust du dies und pflegst Jeshua, so gut du es vermagst, wird in Zukunft für dein Auskommen gesorgt sein. Darauf hast du mein Wort." Josef hoffte seine Tochter so endgültig überzeugen zu können, doch der Zorn der auf seine Worte unvermittelt in ihrem Gesicht aufflammte, erschreckte ihn._

„_Ich bin nicht käuflich, Vater!" Hannah spie ihm die Worte ins Gesicht. „Wenn ich dies tue, dann um Jeshuas und Mariams und nicht um deinet willen." _

„_Es tut mir leid, Hannah. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu kränken."_

„_Das hast du jetzt nicht Vater. Dieses Vergehen müsste seit vielen Jahren schwer auf deiner Seele lasten." Wie Recht sie damit hatte, konnte sie freilich nicht ahnen. Josef vermisste seine Tochter schmerzlich, doch wie so oft war es falscher Stolz, der ihn von einer Aussöhnung mit ihr zurückhielt. „Bringt ihn zu mir. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihm zu helfen. Der Rest liegt in Gottes Händen."_

_Josef konnte seine Erleichterung ob der Zustimmung seiner Tochter nicht verbergen. Seine Dankbarkeit war so groß, dass er ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre, doch er hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen dankte er ihr mit einfachen aber ehrlichen Worten und verließ ihr Haus so, wie er gekommen war. Im schützenden Mantel der Nacht._

_Hannah hingegen saß noch immer wie versteinert auf ihrem Hocker und starrte in die flackernden Flammen in der Kochstelle. Plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Die lähmende Angst von damals ergriff langsam aber sicher jede Faser ihres Körpers und drohte sie zu übermannen. Natürlich hatte sie Jeshua das ein oder andere Mal im Tempel gesehen, doch gesprochen hatte sie mit ihm oder Mariam seit jenen Tagen nicht mehr. Unwiderruflich waren die beiden mit den dunkelsten Tagen in ihrem Leben verbunden und Hannah ertrug den Gedanken nur schwer die beiden Menschen wiederzusehen, die sie so verletzt gesehen hatten. Nach außen wollte sie stark sein, beinahe unverwundbar wirken, um niemanden auf den Gedanken zu bringen, es mit einem von vielen schwachen Weibern zu tun zu haben. Jeshua und Mariam konnten diese Fassade zum Einsturz bringen und einzig deshalb, war sie ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen. Und sie hatten ihr den Rückzug leicht gemacht. Auch wenn sich ihre Blicke bei ihren zufälligen Begegnungen im Tempel immer trafen, so ließen sie sich nie etwas anmerken, sondern akzeptierten stumm ihre Entscheidung, verstanden sie vielleicht sogar. Warum also hatte sie sich auf dieses waghalsige Unterfangen eingelassen, das sie ebenso gut wie jeden anderen Mitverschwörer ans Kreuz bringen konnte? War es ein Gefühl der Schuld, das Verlangen den beiden das zu vergelten, was sie ihr Gutes getan hatten? War es Daniel, der ihr Tun mit Gewissheit gutgeheißen hätte? _

_Schließlich war es Alia, die Hannah aus dem immerwährenden Kreislauf ihrer Gedanken befreite. Die Wölfin legte wie so oft ihren Kopf auf das Knie ihrer Herrin und sah sie aus großen treuen Augen an._

„_Du hast ja Recht." Hannah seufzte, streichelte dem Tier über den Kopf und kraulte das weiche Fell hinter ihrem Ohr. „Es ist albern. Sie leben die Liebe, die sie predigen und ich versage mir selbst das Recht darauf. Und auch wenn ich das alles weiß… mache ich wirklich das Richtige?" Ernsthaft nach einer Antwort suchend, blickte Hannah Alia in die gelben Augen. Die Wölfin legte ihren Kopf schräg und beinahe kam es Hannah so vor, als sähe sie den Hauch eines Vorwurfs im Blick des Tieres. „Und wieder hast du Recht. Diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen, ist ungeheuerlich. Wie kann es falsch sein, einem Menschen das Leben zu retten? Oder es wenigstens zu versuchen." Doch anstatt ein Anzeichen der Versöhnung ob der Einsicht ihrer Herrin zu zeigen, legte Alia den Kopf wieder schief, in die andere Richtung diesmal und Hannah war, als würde die Wölfin sie noch ein wenig genauer als zuvor mustern. „Du verlangst zu viel! Wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich dorthin zurückkehre? Soll ich mir wirklich noch einmal das Herz in tausend Stücke reißen lassen?" Flehend sah Hannah die Wölfin an, doch es änderte sich nichts im Ausdruck der gelben Augen. Im Gegenteil. Alias Blick schien ihr fordernder als je zuvor, sodass sie noch einmal tief in sich hinein auf die Stimme ihres Herzens hörte. Hannah war, als würde sie diese Stimme, der sie immer vertraut hatte, plötzlich anschreien, hin zu gehen und Mariam das zu schenken, was ihr selbst Jahre zuvor nicht zu Teil geworden war: einen Menschen, der verstand, mit ihr fühlte und ihre Trauer und Hilflosigkeit teilte. „Also gut. Ich werde hingehen." Hannah sprach es laut aus, gerade so als müsste sie sich selbst Kraft ihrer Stimme von der Endgültigkeit ihres eigenen Entschlusses überzeugen. _

_In jener Nacht fand Hannah keinen Schlaf mehr. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf und die Erinnerungen nahmen Gestalten an, dass ihr war, als wären kaum ein paar Stunden vergangen, seit sie gepflanzt worden waren. Einen Tag später erhielt sie Nachricht. Sie solle sich bereit machen. Jeshua sei gefangen genommen worden und noch in der gleichen Nacht dem Sanhedrin vorgeführt worden. Wie ihr Vater bereits angedeutet hatte, hatte Kaiaphas Jeshua ohne öffentliche Verhandlung und ohne Zeugen seiner vermeintlichen Verbrechen den Römern überantwortet. Hannah verließ ihr kleines Haus am frühen Morgen des Tages, an dem sich das Schicksal wiederholen sollte. Seit Jahren war sie nicht mehr auch nur in der Nähe der Burg Antonia gewesen, doch nun fand sie Mariam vor ihren Toren auf dem sandigen Boden kauernd. Von innerhalb der Mauern hörte man die Stimmen, die zu Ehren des Pessach die Freilassung eines Barnabas forderten, eines Kanai, der selbst unter seinesgleichen für seine Brutalität und seinen Wahn bekannt war. _

_Hannah zwang sich die Tore zu durchschreiten, die ihr einst verschlossen geblieben waren. Oben auf der Treppe, die zum eigentlichen Palasttrakt führte, standen Jeshua, Barnabas und der Mann, der nur der derzeitige Prokurator von Judäa sein konnte: Pontius Pilatus. Er war noch mehr als sein Vorgänger für seine ungestüme Gewaltbereitschaft bekannt und so konnte sein Urteilsspruch nur schwerlich verwundern. Der Tod am Kreuz für den Nazarener. Kaiaphas sah Hannah nur aus der Ferne. Er wirkte zufrieden mit seinem Werk, denn er hatte es erneut geschafft, einen Abtrünnigen des vermeintlich rechten Glaubens seinem gerechten Schicksal zuzuführen. _

_Sie führten ihn ab, hinab in den kleinen Hof, in dem die Geißelsäule stand. Mariam, Jeshuas Mutter, hielt sich am Arm ihrer schwangeren Schwiegertochter fest und Tränen rannen die Wangen der beiden Frauen hinunter, als sie Jeshua auf seinem letzten Weg begleiteten. Was Hannah vor wenigen Jahren nur gehört hatte, fand nun vor ihren eigenen Augen statt. Sie rissen Jeshua die Kleider vom Leib, ketteten ihn hämisch grinsend an die Säule und holten ihre Peitschen hervor. Hannah konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Blanke Furcht stand in Jeshuas Gesicht geschrieben und sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich an einen anderen Ort wünschte, wie er stumm Gott um Verschonung anflehte, noch während sich der erste Schlag auf den Weg machte. Sein Schrei, als die Haut auf seinem Rücken unter dem ersten Schlag aufplatzte, kroch ihr durch Mark und Bein. Wie gebannt richtete Hannah ihren Blick auf das Geschehen, als müsste sie sich jeden Augenblick der Marter in ihre Seele einbrennen. Immer wieder richtete sich ihr Augenmerk dabei auf Mariam und ihre Schwiegermutter. Als eine von wenigen, konnte sie von sich behaupten zu wissen, was in den beiden Frauen vorging. Die beiden Frauen standen völlig still, klammerten sich aneinander und konnten den Blick nicht von den römischen Folterknechten abwenden, die das Leben aus Jeshua heraus prügelten. Und die drei Soldaten gaben ihr Bestes. Die Peitschen knallten in einem widerlichen Takt auf ihr Opfer nieder; sein Blut spritzte ihnen ins Gesicht, doch schien sie das Gefühl das warmen Rots auf ihrer Haut, das von einem langsam schwindenden Leben zeugte, nur noch mehr in ihrem Wahn zu berauschen. Als sich die Peitsche eines der Soldaten schließlich in Jeshuas Fleisch verhakte, riss er mit solcher Gewalt am Ende der neunschwänzigen Katze, dass ein Stück von Jeshuas Fleisch an den Widerhaken hängen blieb. Sein Schrei war ohrenbetäubend, doch statt Mitleid zu erregen, fühlten sich seine Peiniger nur noch mehr angestachelt. Hämisch grinsend holte der nächste Soldat noch ein wenig weiter aus und ließ unter dem johlenden Beifall seiner Kumpanen die neun mit rostigen Nägeln und spitzen Tierknochen bewehrten Lederriemen erneut auf Jeshuas zerschundenen Rücken niedersausen. Jeshua hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, seinen Schmerz hinauszuschreien. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und die Soldaten beendeten die Geißelung, als sie merkten, dass ihr Opfer keinerlei Regung mehr zeigte. Achtlos warfen sie ihre Peitschen in den Dreck und öffneten die eisernen Handschellen, die Jeshua an die Geißelsäule gefesselt hatten. Wie ein Stück Vieh fiel er auf den von Blut durchtränkten sandigen Boden und blieb dort einfach liegen. Der brutalste der drei Soldaten gab ihm noch einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite mit, ehe er Jeshua unter den Achseln packte und zu einem kleinen hölzernen Verschlag zerrte. _

_Hannah stand zwischen etlichen Männern und Frauen, die das Spektakel teils angewidert und mit unendlicher Trauer verfolgten, teils einfach nur neugierig, wen die Römer nun wieder in die Finger bekommen hatten. Immer wieder suchte sie die Menschenmassen nach Jeshuas Mutter und seiner Frau ab, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatten sich so viele Menschen auf dem Hof der Burg Antonia versammelt, dass sie die beiden Frauen aus den Augen verloren hatte. Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Hannah blickte hinüber zu dem Holzverschlag, in dem der Soldat nur wenige Minuten zuvor mit Jeshua verschwunden war. Zunächst sah sie nur einige Soldaten, die mit Lanzen und Schwertern bewaffnet, die unruhige Menge zurückdrängte. Und dann sah sie ihn. Den Querbalken auf den Schultern schleppte Jeshua sich aus dem Verschlag. Schweigen legte sich über die Menge, als sie den geschundenen Mann sahen, der noch wenige Tage zuvor ihr Lehrer, ihr Rabbi und doch einer von ihnen gewesen war. Vielen schien erst jetzt das Ausmaß der Grausamkeit bewusst zu werden, das die Römer an diesem Mann verübt hatten. Einige hatten Tränen in den Augen, als man Jeshua an ihnen vorbei aus der Burg Antonia Richtung Golgatha trieb. Doch den meisten standen einfach nur das blanke Entsetzen und die nackte Angst in die Gesichter geschrieben. Jeshua hatte sich, anders als die meisten Prediger, nie über sie erhoben, hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass er einer von ihnen war, der fast bedingungslos auf der Seite derer stand, denen es das Leben nicht so gut meinte wie so manchem aus der jüdischen Obrigkeit. Er hatte ihnen Gott so gezeigt, dass sie ihn verstehen konnten, hatte ihnen den Herrn nicht vorenthalten in der Hoffnung, das gemeine Volk möglichst dumm halten zu können, um so größtmöglichen Nutzen für ihre eigenen Taschen zu erlangen. Er war ihre Stimme. Bald würden sie sie für immer verlieren. _

_Hannah wurde mitgerissen von dem schier unendlichen Strom an Menschen, die der Gruppe römischer Soldaten mit ihrem Gefangenen folgten. Immer mehr von ihnen kamen aus den Barracken der Burg geströmt, um den Trauerzug unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn es auch nicht Furcht war, so stand ihnen doch die Sorge in die Gesichter geschrieben, dass es zu einem Aufstand kommen könnte. So kam es, dass an die fünfzig Soldaten gefolgt von hunderten Juden einen Verurteilten zur Schädelstätte führten. Doch zwei Menschen fehlten. Hannah versuchte aus der Menge zu entkommen und drückte sich an zahllosen Menschen vorbei an eine Hauswand. Sie stieg ein paar Stufen hinauf und blickte sich um. Jeshua umzingelt von den Soldaten war nur mehr undeutlich an der Spitze des Zuges auszumachen, doch die beiden Frauen sah sie nirgends. Hannah stieg die Stufen wieder hinab und wollte sich zurück in die Burg drängen, doch die Kraft der Menschenmenge, die in Richtung Golgatha strömte war einfach zu stark. So wurde sie mitgerissen von einem Sog kollektiver Trauer hinaus zur Schädelstätte – dem einzigen Ort, zu dem sie nie wieder hatte zurückkehren wollen. Seltsamerweise verlor sich die Menschenmenge bis zur Hinrichtungsstätte. Viele hatten wohl Angst von den Römern für Sympathisanten gehalten zu werden, hatten es sich im letzten Augenblick anders überlegt und waren zu ihrem Tagesgeschäft zurückgekehrt. _

_Hannah war zurückgefallen. Jeder Schritt fiel ihr schwer, während zwei Seelen in ihrer Brust kämpften. Irgendetwas zwang sie vorwärts, vielleicht war es das Versprechen, das sie ihrem Vater gegeben hatte, doch ihr Herz schrie sie an umzukehren, sich dem Schauspiel einer solchen Tortur nicht noch einmal auszuliefern, das Erinnerungen weckte, die sie innerlich zerrissen. Und als hätte ihr Herz es geahnt, glich der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, fast haargenau dem Augenblick, den sie am liebsten ungeschehen gemacht hätte mit dem einen Unterschied, dass mehr Soldaten auf Golgatha waren und dass sich einige wenige auf der Schädelstätte versammelt hatten, um Jeshuas Tod zu bezeugen. Sie entdeckte nun auch endlich Jeshuas Mutter und seine Frau, die beide in einiger Entfernung von den Römern im Staub knieten. Auch ein paar weitere Frauen waren bei ihnen, die Hannah nicht kannte._

_Und dann begann es. Sie rissen Jeshua die Kleider vom Leib und warfen ihn mitsamt dem schweren Querbalken auf den Boden. Hannah stand wie versteinert. Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, als Jeshuas Gesicht sich vor ihrem inneren Auge langsam in das eines anderen verwandelte und sich seine eigenen von Angst und Schmerz erfüllten Züge in die Daniels verwandelten. Sein erster Schrei, als einer der Römer mit ekelerregender Routine damit begann, den ersten Nagel durch seine ausgebreitete Hand zu treiben, holte Hannah zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mariam hatte sich von ihrer Schwiegermutter und den anderen Frauen losgerissen in einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihrem Mann zu helfen, ihn aus den Händen seiner Henker zu befreien und an einen Ort zu bringen, wo nichts schlecht sein konnte und sie mit ihm und ihren Kindern in Sicherheit waren. Doch zwei der Soldaten stießen sie zurück, sodass sie über einen kleineren Felsen rücklings in den Staub fiel. Mariam rappelte sich hoch, blieb auf den harten, spitzen Kieselsteinen knien und schrie ihren eigenen Schmerz gemeinsam mit Jeshua hinaus, der seine Qualen nicht stumm zu erdulden vermochte. Als schließlich auch der zweite Nagel durch seine andere Hand getrieben worden war, zogen die Römer lange Seile durch am Querbalken befestigte Eisenringe und zogen das schwere Holz am Kreuzstamm hoch. Ein schier unmenschlicher Laut entwand sich Jeshuas Kehle, drang Hannah durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihr Herz einige Schläge lang aussetzen. In seinen mischte sich Mariams Schrei. Doch nicht weltlicher Schmerz lag im Klang ihrer verzerrten Stimmen, sondern die tiefe Trauer um einen Bund, der zerrissen wurde, die Trauer um eine unschuldige, einzigartige Liebe, die bald auf ewig ein Teil der Erinnerungen derer werden würde, die sie in jener Welt gekannt hatten. _

_Als der Querbalken schließlich am Stamm befestigt war, begannen umgehend zwei Soldaten mit ihrer letzten Aufgabe in diesem grausigen Spiel. Der eine befestigte mit geübten Hammerschlägen einen Schemel unter Jeshuas Füßen. Sogleich stellte der zweite Soldat die Füße ihres Opfers übereinandergeschlagen darauf und hielt sie mit aller Macht auf das Holz gepresst. Sein Kumpan stand mit Hammer und Nagel schon bereit und es musste allen Zeugen so vorkommen, als freute er sich auf das, was er gleich tun würde. Mit einer Gefühlskälte, die selbst unter Römern selten zu finden war, trieb er den gut dreißig Zentimeter langen Nagel durch Jeshuas Fußrücken. _

_Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht getrieben ging Hannah langsam näher an die in Trauer vor den Kreuzen vereinte Gruppe heran. Ihre Augen ruhten dabei auf Mariam, Jeshuas Frau, die wie versteinert hinter der wie eine Schranke gehaltenen Lanze eines der Soldaten stand. Den schwarzen Schleier hatte ein aufkommender Wind von ihrem Haupt geweht und so wehte ihr langes dunkles Haar wirr in der immer unruhiger werdenden Luft. Nachdem die Henker ihren Lohn unter sich verteilt hatten, ließen die Soldaten endlich davon ab, Mariam und die wenigen anderen, die Jeshua wirklich nahe gestanden hatten, noch weiter vom Kreuz zurückzuhalten. Die meisten Soldaten gingen zurück hinter die schützenden Mauern Jerusalems und ließen nur wenige Kameraden zurück, die mit der Bewachung der Verurteilten betraut waren. Hannah blieb noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt von den Ereignissen stehen. Mariam war vor dem Kreuz auf die Knie gegangen und wandte nicht ein Mal den Blick von ihrem sterbenden Mann. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den staubigen, von Schotter bedeckten Boden und das Zittern ihres ganzes Leibes ließ Hannah die Tränen, die Mariam vergoss, nur erahnen. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr. Hannah hatte ihre eigenen Tränen die ganze Zeit über nicht bemerkt, doch nun zog sich ihr Herz schwer mit Erinnerungen zusammen. Sie musste diesen Ort verlassen. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt. Immer wieder blickte sie zurück, sog das schauerliche, schmerzliche Bild in sich auf, nur um danach noch schnelleren Schrittes ihren Weg zu gehen. Jeshua starb und mit jedem Augenblick seines Sterbens starb auch ein Teil von Mariam. Hannah konnte es spüren und so betete sie inständig, dass der Plan ihres Vaters wenigsten diesen beiden Liebenden ihr eigenes Schicksal ersparen würde._


	9. Chapter 9

Mariam saß schweigend auf dem Bett neben Jeshua. Sie hielt seine Hand in der ihren, streichelte sacht über die wunde Haut, fuhr seine langen Finger mit ihren nach. Es war ein stummes Bild von inniger Liebe, das von großer Furcht und tiefster Hoffnung gezeichnet wurde. Wenn sie so bei ihm saß – und das tat sie die meiste Zeit – hielt ich mich im Hintergrund. Zu intim schienen mir diese Momente, als dass ich sie als Außenstehende in meinem eigenen Haus hätte stören können und wollen. Doch war es weniger der Respekt vor diesen innigen Momenten, der mich meinen Blick und meine Aufmerksamkeit abwenden ließ. Obwohl Neid eine menschliche Schwäche war, die ich sonst nicht mein eigen nannte, konnte ich mich nicht dem heimlichen Wunsch verschließen, dass auf meinem Bett Daniel statt Jeshua liege mit mir an seiner Seite. Es war wohl einzig dem Unaussprechlichen zu verdanken, dass ich diese Gedanken immer schnell beiseite wischen konnte. Er lehrte mich, dass die Qualen, die Jeshua noch immer durchlitt, zu unmenschlich, zu grausam waren, als dass ich sie irgendeinem anderen Menschen aus eigensüchtigen Gründen zugedenken hätte sollen. Nicht einmal meinem eigenen Ehemann.

„Was ist mit seinem Daumen?" Mariams Flüstern war selbst in der drückenden Stille meines Hauses nur schwer zu hören. Ich stellte den Tiegel mit frischer Salbe beiseite und ging hinüber zu ihr. An seiner linken Hand war Jeshuas Daumen nach innen gekrümmt und ließ sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Der Nagel, den sie durch seine Hand getrieben haben, ist schuld daran. Er hat etwas in der Hand verletzt, sodass sich sein Daumen auf diese Art krümmt." Besser vermochte ich es nicht zu erklären, doch ich hatte diesen zur Handfläche gebogenen Daumen schon oft bei Kreuzigungsopfern gesehen. Auch bei Daniel. Sie schien sich mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden zu geben und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder Jeshua zu.

„Er sieht friedlich aus. Beinahe so, als würde er schlafen." Mariam strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie weiter seine Ohnmacht beobachtete. Tatsächlich waren die Fieberkrämpfe weniger geworden und die kalte Blässe, die seine Haut unter den zahlreichen Schnitten gefangen gehalten hatte, hatte ihren Griff ein wenig gelockert.

„Mariam", ich hielt einen Moment inne und spielte verlegen mit dem Zipfel meiner Schürze herum. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir zu, ohne Jeshuas Hand loszulassen und sah mich fragend an. „Jehuda. Er hat den Namen ein paar Mal im Fieber erwähnt, ehe du hierhergekommen bist. War er ein Freund?" Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick verwandelte sich in dem Moment, in dem der Name meine Lippen verlassen hatte, zu Stein. Ein Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht, der von einem schweren Kampf in ihrem Inneren zeugte, einen den es noch galt auszufechten.

„Er war unter denen, die uns gefolgt sind, sein engster Freund. Er war derjenige, der ihn an die Römer verraten hat. Mit einem Kuss." Und sie begann zu erzählen.


	10. Chapter 10

„_Jehuda bitte", Jeshua nahm die Hände seines Freundes in die seinen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du bist der einzige abgesehen von Mariam, dem ich dies abverlangen kann." Die Zornesröte war dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht gestiegen und er entriss sich der innigen Berührung seines Freundes und Lehrers._

„_Jeshua! Ich…" Wie ein Tier im Käfig schritt Jehuda das kleine Schlafzimmer von Jeshua und Mariam ab. Es fiel ihm schwer überhaupt zu verstehen, was Jeshua von ihm verlangte, doch noch weniger konnte er glauben, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, Jeshuas Bitte nachzukommen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du Mariam nicht damit belasten willst, aber warum muss es überhaupt sein? Wer sagt, dass du für unsere Sache sterben musst?" Seine Stimme war lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch sein aufgewühltes Innerstes ließ einen anderen Tonfall nicht zu. „Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf! Du weißt, dass ich für dich, Mariam und die Kinder mein Leben geben würde. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du von mir verlangen kannst, dich an den Sanhedrin auszuliefern. Ebenso gut könntest du von mir verlangen, dich gleich selbst ans Kreuz zu schlagen." Wie erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Hocker neben der Tür fallen und sah seinen Freund an, der noch immer scheinbar ruhig auf dem Bett saß und seinem Ausbruch gelassen zugehört hatte. _

„_Sei doch bitte ein wenig leiser. Wenn Mariam merkt, worüber wir hier reden… Außerdem weckst du die Kinder aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf."_

„_Dein Tod macht dir keine Sorgen, aber der ungestörte Schlaf deiner Kinder? Jeshua, du verlangst zu viel von mir."_

„_Ich weiß, Jehuda, aber du bist der einzige, den ich darum bitten kann. Glaubst du, es fällt mir leicht diesen Weg zu gehen? Aber es muss sein. Wir sind viele und dem Sanhedrin gefällt nicht, was wir machen. Kaiaphas kann es nicht gefallen, dass wir unserem Volk seine Identität zurückgeben, dass wir ihnen den Gott zurückgeben, der unser Volk so sehr liebt, dass er es aus Unterdrückung und Knechtschaft befreit und ins gelobte Land geführt hat." Jeshuas Stimme hatte einen flehentlichen Ausdruck angenommen. „Ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vor Gott und unserem Volk verantworten, dass Unschuldige dafür sterben. Der Kampf würde kommen und der Gedanke allein ist mir ein Grauen. Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich lehre die Liebe, die Gewaltlosigkeit und das Streben nach Frieden unter den Menschen. Ginge von mir und den meinen ein Krieg aus, würde alles zerstört werden, wofür wir leben."_

„_Das weiß ich alles, Jeshua. Doch sehe ich nicht, wie dein Tod irgendetwas daran ändern sollte." Jehuda hatte sich beruhigt und Jeshua bemerkte sofort, dass jetzt die Stunde gekommen war, seinen Freund von der Notwendigkeit seines unmenschlichen Anliegens überzeugen zu können._

„_Pessach steht vor der Tür und im Volk brodelt es. Viele nehmen unsere Lehren als Begründung für Aufstand und Aufruhr. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich selbst gesehen, was dieses Brodeln zerstören kann."_

„_Wie meinst du das?" _

„_Mariam und ich waren in Migdal bei ihrer Schwester als ich einen Traum hatte. Mir träumte von einem Lamm, das unter den Kreuzen Golgathas tot geboren wurde und das Mutterschaf verzweifelte darüber. Ich wachte auf und wusste, dass ich nach Jeruschalajim gehen musste, denn dieser Traum war mehr als nur ein Nachtalb. Mariam und ich gingen früh am Morgen los und kamen am späten Vormittag in Jeruschalajim an. Mariam ging alleine zur Schädelstätte, da mich eine alte Frau bat, nach ihrer kranken Tochter zu sehen. Als ich ihr nachgehen wollte, kam sie mir mit einer Frau entgegen, die sich schwer auf ihre Schultern stützte. Ich schickte Mariam zu den Wassern des Beth Hasada und brachte die Frau zurück in ihr Haus. Ihr Mann, einer der Kanai war kurz zuvor am Kreuz gestorben und sie war dabei das einzige zu verlieren, was ihr von ihm geblieben war. Ihr kleiner Sohn kam tot zur Welt." Jeshua machte eine Pause. Gedankenverloren hatte er mit den Laken gespielt. Die Geschichte von Hannah bewegte ihn auch vier Jahre später noch immer. „Sie war eine schöne Frau, Jehuda und sie muss Träume gehabt haben von einer Zukunft mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Kind. In jener Nacht sah ich sie zerbrechen, sah ich, wie ihr Leben in tausend Scherben zersplitterte und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen hätte tun können. Ich möchte nicht, dass noch mehr Frauen meinetwegen ein ähnliches Schicksal erfahren." Jeshua schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals tapfer hinunter und sah zu Jehuda hinüber. Der Mann saß still auf seinem Hocker, hatte ihm gebannt zugehört und immer wieder genickt, als kannte er die Geschichte bereits. _

„_Es ist schrecklich, was dieser Frau widerfahren ist, aber sie war nicht die erste, seitdem nicht die letzte und es werden noch viele folgen, die dieses Schicksal mit ihr teilen. Doch wie könnte sie dein Tod davor bewahren? Als ich noch einer der Kanai war, war dies ein Bild, das sich mir täglich bot. Doch wir glaubten an das, was wir taten – ebenso wie unsere Frauen." _

„_Wie du gerade sagtest. Du warst einer von ihnen und bist es nun nicht mehr. Ich kann ihren Weg nicht gut heißen und ich kann nicht dulden, dass meinetwegen Menschen sterben. Es ist nicht Gottes Wille. Mein Tod ist ein Akt der Liebe, Jehuda. Und auch wenn ich nichts mehr fürchte als Mariam und die Kinder zu verlieren, so ist es der Weg den ich gehen muss. Ein jeder nehme sein Kreuz auf sich, Jehuda. Und ich kann mich selbst von meiner eigenen Lehre nicht ausnehmen." Jeshua war nun immer leiser geworden, sprach aber nicht mit weniger Überzeugung. „Ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Bruder, Jehuda und nur du und Mariam genießt mein volles Vertrauen. Du kannst niemandem – nicht einmal Mariam – von dem erzählen, was ich dir heute sagte. Auch wenn sie dich hassen, so wird dies dein Kreuz sein, Jehuda."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, warum, Jeshua, aber ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Nichts schmerzt mein Herz und meine Seele mehr, aber ich kenne dich und vertraue dir, um zu wissen, dass es richtig ist, was du tust." Jehuda stand auf und setzte sich wieder neben Jeshua auf das Bett. In einer vertrauten Geste, legte er den Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes, der ihm wie ein Bruder war und sah erst jetzt, dass Tränen Jeshuas Wangen hinab flossen. _

„_Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg." Jeshua flüsterte diese Worte nur, so als habe er Angst davor, seinen eigenen Entschluss wieder rückgängig zu machen. „Ich fürchte mich." Jehuda zog Jeshua in eine Umarmung, die Trost spenden sollte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. _

„_Gott wird es wohl machen, mein Bruder." _Und ich werde ihm dabei ein wenig helfen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _

_Nach einem reichen, aber mit drückender Stille belegten Abendessen, bei dem nur die beiden Kinder Sarah und Levi ihre Späße miteinander trieben, verließ Jehuda Jeshuas und Mariams bescheidenes Haus. Langsam schlenderte er durch die ruhigen Gassen des kleinen Ortes zurück zu seinem Haus, wo seine alte Mutter und seine Schwester auf ihn warteten. Eine Frau hatte er nie gefunden und er ertappte sich manchmal dabei, wie er Jeshua und Mariam um ihre Liebe beneidete. _

_Die beiden waren ein besonderes Paar, besonders in einer Zeit, da Ehen von Vätern ausgehandelt wurden und Gefühle nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielten. Nicht so jedoch bei Mariam und Jeshua. Ihre Eltern, eine reiche Kaufmannsfamilie aus Migdal, waren bei einer Fieberwelle gestorben, als Mariam noch keine sechzehn gewesen war. Sie war jedoch die Älteste und so hatte es ihr oblegen zum einen die Geschäfte der Familie weiterzuführen und zum anderen die Sorge für ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister zu tragen. Natürlich hatte sie sich am Anfang schwer getan sich in einer von Männern beherrschten Welt das ihr gebührende Ansehen zu verschaffen. Doch sie war ungewöhnlich klug und weitsichtig und es war ihr kein Jahr nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern gelungen die Geschäfte ganz im Sinne ihres Vaters weiterzuführen. Sie hatte viele Verehrer, doch keiner von ihnen konnte ihr das geben, wonach sie suchte. Bei allen lief es früher oder später darauf hinaus, dass sie sich hätte unterordnen sollen und das war das eine, das sie nicht konnte._

_Jeshua hingegen stammte aus einer nicht sehr bedeutenden Handwerksfamilie aus Nazareth. Dass er seinen Stammbaum bis auf König David zurückführen konnte, bedeutete nicht mehr viel für die meisten Menschen. Er war ein Handwerker wie viele andere auch, doch sein Vater, ein äußerst frommer Mann, hatte ihn immer wieder in den Tempel geschickt, um dort bei den Schriftgelehrten zu lernen. So brachte ihm seine Handwerkskunst die Nahrung für den Körper, der Tempel jedoch nährte seine Seele. Bald schon verbrachte er mehr Zeit im Hause Gottes als in der Werkstatt seines Vaters und wurde so selbst zum Rabbi. Seine Eltern und Freunde drängten ihn, sich doch endlich eine standesgemäße Frau zu suchen, doch Jeshua wehrte all ihr Flehen und Bitten ab. Er hatte immer wieder versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass er keine Frau wollte, die nur sein Bett wärmte. Was er brauchte, war eine Frau, die seine Seele schauen konnte. Und wenn er diese eine finden würde, so würde er dem Allmächtigen bis zum Ende seiner Tage danken. Wenn nicht, so war es für Jeshua der Wille Gottes, den infrage zu stellen, er niemandem – nicht einmal sich selbst – gestatte. _

_Jehuda versuchte seine Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen. Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit in der Schönheit der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Er hatte eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Dass er Jeshua versprochen hatte für seine Verhaftung zu sorgen, bedeutete schlussendlich nicht, dass er nicht auf seine Weise versuchen konnte dem Schicksal einen anderen Lauf zu bescheren. Nur wie? Ein mächtiger Mann war er nicht und mächtige Freunde hatte er ebenso keine. Einzig Josef von Arimathia fiel ihm ein. Jehuda kannte den alten Mann aus Kindertagen, doch seitdem seine eigene Tochter Schande über das Haus Josefs gebracht hatte, hatte er sich von Bekannten und Freunden zurückgezogen. Es war beinahe so, als versuchte er durch seine Arbeit im Tempel als Mitglied des hohen Rates noch mehr Schande von seiner Familie abzuwenden. _

_Jehuda machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lenkte seine Schritte wieder weg von seinem Zuhause und in Richtung des Hauses von Josef. Er wusste, dass Josef Jeshuas Lehren im Stillen folgte. Als Mitglied des Sanhedrin war es ihm verwehrt geblieben, sich öffentlich zu den Schriftauslegungen des Nazareners zu bekennen, doch auch er hatte in seinem tiefsten Inneren die Wahrheit erkannt, die in den Worten des Rabbis verborgen schlummerte. Wenn er einen Weg kannte Jeshuas Leben zu retten, so würde er ihn gehen. _

_Josefs Haus lag am anderen Ende der Stadt und Jehuda hatte seine liebe Mühe die nächtlichen Straßen Jeruschalajims ungesehen von römischen Soldaten zu durchqueren. Seine früheren Verbindungen zu den Kanai waren den Römern noch immer allzu bewusst, als dass ihm auch nur einer der Soldaten die Redlichkeit seiner nächtlichen Absichten abgenommen hätte. So drückte er sich an noch immer von der Hitze des Tages warmen Häusermauern entlang, bis er schließlich am Haus des Josef von Arimathäa ankam. Es war eines der besseren Häuser in der Stadt, groß und gepflegt wie es sich einem nicht gerade armen Bürger Jeruschalajims geziemte. Jehuda klopfte an die Tür in der Mauer, die das Anwesen umgab. Danach drückte er sich wieder in den Schatten und wartete auf Geräusche aus dem Inneren. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe er die Stimme Josefs hörte, die einigermaßen zornig den nächtlichen Besucher nach dem Grund seines späten Begehrs fragte. Jehuda ging zurück zum Tor, flüsterte seinen Namen und musste einige Momente warten ehe ihm aufgetan wurde. Josef blickte ihn mehr erstaunt denn wütend an, was wohl auf Jehudas schuldbewussten Blick zurückzuführen war. _

„_Es geht um Jeshua." Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig, um den alten Mann von der Dringlichkeit seines nächtlichen Besuchs zu überzeugen. Josef tat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den jüngeren Mann ein. Rasch verschloss er das Tor und bedeutete seinem Besucher ihm ins Haus zu folgen. Mit barschen Worten schickte er seine Dienerin zurück in ihre Kammer, die herbeigeeilt war, um zur Verfügung zu stehen, sollte sie gebraucht werden. Sie nickte pflicht- und herrschaftsergeben und zog sich zurück. Josef ließ sich auf einigen Polstern nieder und bedeutete Jehuda sich zu ihm zu setzen. _

„_Was ist geschehen?" Josef sah den jüngeren Mann durchdringenden im flackernden Licht der Öllampen an. _

„_Jeshua verlangt von mir ihn an den Sanhedrin auszuliefern." Mit diesen wenigen Worten hatte Jehuda alles gesagt, denn er konnte sich sicher sein, dass sich Josef in seiner Eigenschaft als Mitglied des Rates der einundsiebzig der Tragweite des Gesagten bewusst sein musste._

„_Es würde seinen Tod bedeuten. Sie unterstellen ihm, sich als Messias darzustellen. Und darüber kann es nur ein Urteil geben. Das muss ihm doch klar sein."_

„_Genau das ist es ja. Er will sich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen lassen, um seine Anhänger zu beschützen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er überzeugt davon, dass seine Lehren alle, die ihm anhängen, in immer größere Gefahr bringen. Und um Schaden von ihnen und seiner Lehre abzuwenden muss er sterben. So meint er zumindest." Tränen stiegen in Jehudas Augen auf, doch er versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. Jetzt war nicht der Augenblick sich seiner eigenen Verzweiflung hinzugeben. „Er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, ihn zu verraten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Josef." Schweigen stand zwischen den beiden Männern. Josef schenkte sich und dem jüngeren Mann schweren roten Wein in zwei irdene Becher. Jehuda wagte es nicht weiterzusprechen, denn er wusste, dass er einigermaßen Unmögliches von Josef erwartete, nämlich das Leben eines Mannes zu retten, den er, Jehuda, des Todes Schächern überantworten würde._

„_Wann?" Josefs Stimme war leise und doch durchschnitt sie die Stille im Raum, wie das Schlachtmesser die Kehle des Opferlammes. _

„_Am Abend des Pessach. Ich soll zu Kaiaphas gehen und ihm meine Mithilfe bei Jeshuas Verhaftung anbieten."_

„_Mit welcher Begründung?"_

„_Er ist ein Verräter am eigenen Volk und ich könne das nicht länger mit ansehen. Er bezeichne sich selbst als den Gesalbten, den Gesandten Gottes, den König über uns alle. Er verlangt dies von mir, obwohl doch nichts weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt ist."_

„_Er setzt großes Vertrauen in dich, Jehuda. Wen sonst sollte er damit beauftragen, wenn nicht seinen Treuesten? Da du dich aber nun so sträubtest, warum beauftragt er damit nicht Shemun? Er brüstet sich doch immer wieder damit, Jeshua in allem zu Diensten zu sein, was er von ihm verlangt."_

„_Jeshua vertraut ihm nicht genug. Shemun schwingt immer große Reden, solange er sich in Sicherheit wähnt. Droht jedoch Gefahr, so ist mit ihm nicht mehr zu rechnen."_

„_Was erwartest du nun von mir, Jehuda? Als einer der einundsiebzig kann ich nicht für Jeshua Partei ergreifen. Kaiaphas wartet nur auf diese Gelegenheit und sein Wort ist selbst bei uns Gesetz. Er steht dem Prokurator zu nahe."_

„_Das weiß ich, Josef. Und dennoch glaube ich, dass du genug Macht und Einfluss hast, irgendetwas an dem Unabwendbaren zu ändern. Ich glaube, dass du die Macht hast, ein selbstbeeinflusstes Schicksal zu ändern."_

„_Du meinst wohl eher das Geld all dies zu ändern." Josef nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher, lies den schweren Wein für einige Augenblicke seine Zunge umschmeicheln, ehe er ihn schluckte. „Ich kenne einen der Offiziere, die für die Hinrichtungen zuständig sind. Sein Name ist Gaius Longius. Er verwehrt sich nicht gegen die ein oder andere Münze mehr und ist erstaunlich gleichgültig was seine Loyalität zu Rom oder überhaupt jemandem betrifft." Josef studierte Jehudas Gesicht und sah, dass ihm gefiel, was er sagte. Doch er schwieg, malte sich offenbar in Gedanken aus, wie eine Rettung Jeshuas geschehen konnte. „Es wird wie folgt passieren. Ich werde Longius davon überzeugen, dass er Jeshua am Kreuz einen Schwamm getränkt mit einer Essenz aus Mohnsamen hinaufreicht. Er wird darauf achten, dass Jeshua auch tatsächlich davon trinkt. Danach wird es nicht lange dauern und Jeshua wird scheinen wie tot. Ich hole mir die Erlaubnis seinen Leichnam vom Kreuz nehmen zu lassen, um ihn nach jüdischer Sitte zu bestatten. In meinem Grab soll er dann liegen bis die Dunkelheit hereinbricht und der Sabbat beginnt. Ich werde mit meiner Tochter reden. Sie ist die Kundigste unter den Heilerinnen der Stadt. Auch wenn ich sie verstoßen habe, so bin ich mir sicher, dass mir ihre Hilfe nicht verweigern wird, zumal Jeshua und seine Frau auch ihr einst geholfen haben. Danach bleibt uns nur noch auf den Ewigen zu trauen."_

„_Ein verwegener Plan", gab Jehuda zu bedenken. Doch er schöpfte neue Hoffnung. _

„_Niemand darf davon wissen, Jehuda. Nicht einmal seine Frau, seine Mutter und all die anderen, die ihm nahe stehen. Es würde unser aller Tod bedeuten." Josef erhob sich und ging hinüber zur Tür, das Zeichen für Jehuda, dass die Zeit zum Aufbruch gekommen war. Er folgte dem älteren Mann gehorsam. Doch als er neben ihm an der Tür zum Stehen kam, hielt ihn Josef zurück. „Vergiss nicht, dass er trotzdem sterben kann. Er wäre nicht der erste, der die schlimmste aller Torturen überstünde, doch er wäre einer von wenigen."_

„_Ich weiß."_

„_Gut. Nun geh. Ich habe einiges zu schaffen, wenn wir Jeshuas Leben retten wollen."_

„_Ich danke dir, Josef." Jehuda verließ ohne weiteren Gruß das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus. Dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er dort hinging, konnte er noch nicht ahnen._

***zwei Tage später, am Abend des Pessach***

_Jehuda lag direkt neben Jeshua und Mariam auf den weichen Polstern neben dem reich gedeckten Tisch. Das schmackhafte Lamm hatte die anderen im Raum satt, träge und müde gemacht. Nur er selbst, Jeshua und Mariam hatten wenig von den verlockenden Speisen zu sich genommen. Ihre schweren Herzen erlaubten es nicht. Jeshua hatte Mariam deswegen zärtlich gerügt, sollte sie doch an das Kind denken, das sie unter dem Herzen trug. Doch Mariam hatte nicht geantwortet, hatte sich einfach nur an ihn gelehnt, ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen lassen und die Augen fest geschlossen. Beide wussten, dass es ihre letzten gemeinsamen Momente auf Erden waren und beiden war, als wollten sie die Zeit anhalten, um ewig in diesem einen Augenblick zu verweilen, in dem sie vollkommen einander gehörten. So saßen sie eine Weile da, hielten einander fest umschlungen wie zwei Ertrinkende, die in einander das Heil suchten. Doch die Stunde kam._

„_Was du tun musst, das tue bald." Sein Blick, ernst und schwer auf Jehuda gerichtet, verriet die Absicht, die er hinter seinen Worten verbarg. Mariam hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihn ängstlich an. Auch sie hatte verstanden. Doch vielleicht hatte sie noch zu hoffen gewagt, dass er es sich im letzten Augenblick anders überlegen würde. Sie hatte die Angst in seinem Herzen gegen ihr Ohr klopfen hören, wusste, dass er fliehen wollte, sich dieser Versuchung jedoch verweigerte. Jehuda nickte ergeben und küsste ihn, ein letztes Mal voller Unschuld, auf die Stirn. Er flüsterte noch ein paar Worte in sein Ohr. Jeshua verstand._

_Ohne zurückzublicken verließ Jehuda den kleinen Saal im Haus des Esseners. Die Nacht, die ihn umgab, war kühl und unwirklich. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter schweren Wolken. Man erwartete ihn. Noch am Tag zuvor war er in den Tempel gegangen, um Kaiaphas sein Anliegen vorzutragen. Doch jetzt, da die Stunde des Verrats gekommen war, wollte er zaudern, wollte er es sich anders überlegen, wollte er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen heiligen Schwur brechen. Jehuda tat es nicht. Wie in den Fängen einer anderen Macht gefesselt, stand er vor Kaiaphas, sprach die Worte, die Jeshuas Untergang besiegelten. Sie warfen ihm das Geld mit dem Bildnis des Kaisers vor die Füße; er sammelte es auf, ließ es in seinem Gewand verschwinden und fühlte den Beutel schwer mit seiner Schuld gegen seinen Leib drücken. Die Tempelwache stand bereit, folgte ihm zu dem mit Jeshua vereinbarten Treffpunkt im Garten. Dort stand er vollkommen allein. In einiger Entfernung sah Jehuda die Fackeln der anderen; sie lagen unter den Bäumen und schliefen. Im fahlen Licht sah Jehuda die Tränen in Jeshuas Augen und dahinter die Furcht vor dem, was nun kommen würde. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen ging er auf Jeshua zu, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und küsste seine Wange. Er glaubte so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in den Augen des Verratenen zu erkennen und zog sich dann zurück. Den Kampf, der nun folgte, nahm er wie durch einen dunklen Schleier wahr. Die Schuld des Verrates hatte sich auf ihm, dem Unschuldigen niedergelassen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher in jenen Minuten, als das Geschehene in die Unendlichkeit der Zukunft zu schicken, sodass es nie passieren möge._

_Doch es war zu spät. Jeshua verbrachte ein letztes Wunder, heilte den Soldaten, dem Shemun das Ohr in seinem Zorn abgeschlagen hatte und folgte ohne Widerstand den Wachen. Jehuda warf einen letzten Blick auf die, die noch vor wenigen Stunden seine Freunde gewesen waren, die ihm nun nur noch mit Verachtung begegneten. Mariam war nicht unter ihnen. Jehuda lief, rannte weg, weit weg. Wohin wusste er nicht, doch als er ankam, hatte er viel Weg zwischen sich und Jeruschalajim gebracht. Er weinte hemmungslos, schrie all seine Schuld und seinen Schmerz hinaus in die Welt, doch blieb sein Wehklagen ungehört. Stunden verbrachte er so außerhalb der schützenden Mauern der heiligsten aller Städte, haderte mit Gott, versuchte sein Tun zu rechtfertigen vor dem Ewigen, vor Jeshua, vor Mariam, vor sich selbst. Doch hörte ihn niemand. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er einem Freund einen Dienst erwiesen hatte. Sein Herz jedoch war zerrissen und verhärtet durch das zähe Harz des Hasses, das er in den Augen der anderen gesehen hatte. Sie würden Jehuda nie verstehen. Ebenso wenig wie sie Jeshua je wirklich verstanden hatten. _

_Die Sonne brannte bereits heiß vom Himmel, als Jehuda sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt begab. Er zog seinen Schal tief ins Gesicht und schritt einsam durch die Gassen Jeruschalajims auf dem Weg zum Haus des Prokurators, wo er Jeshua vermutete. Doch sein Fortkommen wurde alsbald behindert. Er war nicht mehr weit entfernt von der Burg Antonia, als er auf eine Menschenmenge traf, die ihm jedes Weiterkommen unmöglich machte. Jehuda lauschte den Menschen, die ihn umgaben, hörte das Murmeln einiger, das Weinen anderer und schließlich das Rufen derer, die den, auf dessen Gestalt sich alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete, verhöhnten und verspotteten. Dann sah er ihn, schon jetzt mehr tot als lebendig unter dem schweren hölzernen Balken, an dem sie seine Hände zu beiden Seiten gebunden hatten. So wie es Sitte war, hatten sie ihn gegeißelt, doch sein vom Rot seines Blutes triefender Mantel verriet, dass sie an seiner Strafe besonders viel Freude gefunden haben mussten. Jehuda drückte sich gegen den warmen Kalk einer Hauswand und zwang sich zu atmen. Irgendwo hier unter den vielen Menschen war Mariam und sah Jeshua. Irgendwo unter ihnen würde sie weinen und verzweifeln. Und es war seine Schuld._

_Wie von schwerem Wein trunken suchte Jehuda seinen Weg hinaus aus der Stadt, zurück in den Garten, wo er Jeshua zum letzten Mal so gesehen hatte, wie er ihn in Erinnerungen behalten wollte. Ein Entschluss reifte in ihm. Er eilte an den Marktständen vorbei, die achtlos von ihren Besitzern verlassen worden waren, um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen. Als er bei einem Seiler vorbeikam, holte er den Beutel voll schwerer Münzen hervor, legte ihn auf den Tisch und nahm sich, was er brauchte. Sicherheit und eine seltsame Ruhe überkamen ihn, als er Fuß in den Garten setzte. Niemand war dort. Jehuda war ganz für sich allein. Er sah die Fackeln noch in der Erde stecken, wo die anderen in der Nacht zuvor gelegen hatten. Alles andere war nun einfach. Als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, warf er das Seil über den dicksten Ast eines alten Feigenbaums, kletterte hinauf und legte sich die Schlinge um den Hals. Er wollte nicht mehr sein und sprang in den Abgrund des Todes._


End file.
